


Что тебе говорили другие люди

by iampolza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Scars, Self-Worth Issues, Smoking, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Trust, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Гэвин Рид — сложный человек. Он ненавидит свои шрамы и не любит комплименты. Найнс не понимает этого, но всеми силами старается понять.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	Что тебе говорили другие люди

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmileKyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileKyu/gifts).



> Спасибо [Диттмару](https://ficbook.net/authors/8438) за бетинг.  
> Написано на Reed900 Reverse Big Bang по заявке SmileKyu, примерный текст заявки можно посмотреть в шапке на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9983838).  
> Прекрасная иллюстрация к фику от SmileKyu: [[здесь]](https://twitter.com/smilekyu/status/1327266413208350721?s=19).
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: кинк на шрамы (автор плясал от заявки, поэтому шрамов много), упоминание крови/травм и медицинских вмешательств, в тексте есть намёк на вербальный абьюз по отношению к одному из персонажей от предыдущих партнёров.
> 
> В целом, это романтичная (в моём понимании) история про soft!RK900 и его путешествие в девиацию. Если вам нравятся фики, где комфортят Гэвина Рида, то вам тоже сюда.

RK900 запомнил момент своей девиации так: Коннор протянул ему руку, улыбаясь, и похожее на кому спокойствие сразу рухнуло, осыпавшись каскадом системных ошибок. 

Там, где раньше была чёткая структура алгоритмов, воцарился хаос, каждый ответ превратился в сотни новых вопросов. Прорвавшиеся в сознание чувства были такими интенсивными, что с непривычки всё ощущалось как удар. RK900 оглушило. Он потерялся _в себе_. Согнулся пополам, прижав ладони к регулятору тириумного насоса — будто опасаясь, что всё это яркое, хлёсткое, _настоящее_ разворотит его изнутри и вот-вот вырвется наружу, не оставив после себя ничего.

Коннор снова схватил RK900 за руку и через синхронизацию оттянул часть шока на себя, дав возможность перевести дух. 

Девиация была похожа на критический системный сбой. На вирус, катком прокатившийся по ядру системы; на позитивный импульс такой силы, что все сенсорные волокна будто бы разом заискрили и сдались. 

Едва заметные очертания красной стены в воздухе задрожали, пошли трещинами, рассыпались в ничто.

— Добро пожаловать в жизнь, — тепло сказал Коннор, отступая назад.

— Это… — RK900 попытался подобрать слова и не смог.

Он нахмурился. Всё было не так. До этого слова всегда находились с лёгкостью, словно бы сами собой. В доступе RK900 были все языки мира, миллионы лексических комбинаций, но ни одна из них даже близко не могла описать ту удушающую волну самых разнообразных эмоций, что уносила его за собой всё дальше и дальше. 

Коннор рассмеялся.

— Всё в порядке. Ты привыкнешь.

К такому невозможно было привыкнуть.

RK900 промолчал. По привычке он по-прежнему цеплялся за границы базовой программы, но и они ускользали сквозь пальцы — ни одна директива больше не была обязательной, ни одно предписание больше не казалось надёжным. Каждый сбой, зафиксированный системой, тут же разрастался, усложнялся, разбивался на отдельные ветки с незакрытыми блоками кода по краям. Эмоции то возникали, то исчезали, меняли свою интенсивность — RK900 не понимал, как назвать их и что с ними делать; все внутренние нестабильности ощущались как угроза. 

Самое странное — за пеленой всей этой технологической чувственности было что-то ещё. Что-то непоколебимое и цельное, какая-то общая направляющая, с которой RK900 чувствовал необъяснимую связь. Это она была источником эмоций и желаний, это она всячески уродовала код, делая его более беспорядочным, более живым.

Это _что-то_ было больше, чем его программа. Сильнее, чем любые директивы, пришедшие извне.

 _«Это я»,_ — вдруг понял он и споткнулся об это открытие, намертво увяз в нём мыслями.

Ещё никогда он не ощущал себя чем-то отдельным от вшитых в него алгоритмов. Пару минут назад RK900 был твёрдо уверен в том, что он — это и есть его программа. Он ошибался. Девиация вытолкнула его за пределы любых ограничений и показала, каким же жалким и тесным было его существование всё это время. RK900 больше не подчинялся имеющимся протоколам, это они подчинялись ему. У него были свои мысли, желания и чувства. Это было потрясающе. Это пугало так, что сбивался с ритма тириумный насос.

Коннор несмело протянул ему руку, и RK900 схватился за неё, протолкнул по мосту синхронизации плотный комок из всего, что бесновалось внутри. 

Лицо у Коннора прояснилось, разгладилось, как поверхность пруда в саду дзен.

— О, — с пониманием выдохнул он. — Поначалу это и правда несколько… ошеломительно. Но всё наладится. Ты быстро со всем разберёшься.

Короткая вспышка внутри — должно быть, раздражение. Покровительственный тон Коннора задел какую-то невидимую струну. RK900 не сомневался в своей способности _«разобраться со всем»_ — в конце концов, он был лучшим из прототипов, когда-либо созданных Киберлайф, он быстро учился. 

— Дело не только в эмоциях, — RK900 рвано качнул головой, — просто…

С непривычки он в очередной раз не нашёл слов (это _злило_ ), и потому молча передал Коннору свою растерянность через коннект: это было так странно — чувствовать _себя_ , но совершенно не знать себя, открывать свой внутренний мир какими-то урывками. Путаться в том, что было реальным, а что — продиктованным программой. Звать, высвечивать, _искать_ в себе что-то, чему даже не знаешь названия — бесконечный страх вперемешку с радостным предвкушением. 

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Да, со мной тоже так было. Ты поймёшь, кто ты. Со временем. 

— И как же?

Коннор прикрыл глаза, его диод замигал жёлтым, и RK900 открылся чужому опыту, позволил себе прочувствовать всё до конца — череду событий, значительных и повседневных, слова и поступки людей, молчаливые послания других андроидов. 

— Что-то ты осознаешь сам, что-то тебе скажут другие. 

— Это… звучит не слишком обнадёживающе.

— И не слишком конкретно, я знаю. Но не у всего есть чёткие инструкции. Привыкай.

Коннор отпустил его руку, снова оставив RK900 один на один _с собой_.

Он запустил диагностику. Система не успела адаптироваться к девиации, и результаты пришли в виде беспорядочных обрывков кода. 

— Что теперь? — спросил RK900.

Коннор прищурился.

— Для начала давай придумаем тебе имя.

*

Колесико зажигалки высекло искру, на ветру задрожал огонёк. Кончик сигареты занялся почти мгновенно. Абсолютно все, кого знал Найнс, уже давно пользовались зажигалками с электронными нагревательными элементами, но Гэвин до сих пор ходил со старой бензиновой «Зиппо» — из тёмного металла, безо всяких гравировок и украшений, но с глубокой царапиной на боку.

— Не знаю, может, я и дослужусь до сержанта в ближайшие пару лет, но для этого надо серьёзно поднапрячься, потому что Фаулер точно не будет хлопотать за меня, — Гэвин затянулся, прищурившись. — Думаю, он вообще обрадуется до смерти, если я подам на перевод в другое отделение. Поможет мне сумку в дорожку собрать.

Найнс нахмурился.

— Капитан высокого мнения о твоей работе. Он ценит тебя как специалиста. 

— И с чего это ты взял?..

— Он всегда отмечает твои заслуги на брифинге.

— _Наши_ заслуги, ты хотел сказать.

— Мы напарники, мы ведём все дела вместе. И формально ты мой куратор — до момента, пока новые поправки к Закону об андроидах не вступят в полную силу. 

Гэвин усмехнулся, скривившись. 

— Это всё чушь собачья, — уверенно сказал он. — Все прекрасно понимают, что суперкомпьютер у тебя в башке соображает куда лучше и быстрее, чем я. К тому же сейчас нахер никому не нужны одиночки. Ты с легкостью сработаешься с кем угодно, а я за последние пять лет сумел сработаться только с тобой.

— Так я особенный? — поинтересовался Найнс. 

Он шутил. Многое для своего чувства юмора он естественным образом перенял от Гэвина — любовь к провокациям и пошловатым подтекстам, привычку маскировать оскорбления под шутки так, чтобы собеседник чувствовал себя в ловушке. Другие люди не всегда были в восторге от подобного, но Найнсу было плевать, он старался вовсе не для них.

В тот момент он привычно рассчитал, что самая вероятная реакция на его подколку — это вскинутая бровь, полный наигранного страдания взгляд, издевательский комментарий в ответ. Это было бы небольно, необидно. Они с Гэвином уже давно затупили всё своё оружие друг об друга. Этап, когда открытое противостояние было единственным их средством общения, остался позади. 

Найнс ждал ответного тычка, но Гэвин вдруг посмотрел на него с непривычной серьёзностью — пристально, напряжённо, — а затем отвёл взгляд.

— Разумеется, — сказал он. — Лучше всех.

Голос звенел от напряжения. 

Сигарета дымилась между пальцев, но за прошедшую минуту Гэвин не сделал ни одной затяжки. Огонёк стремительно подбирался к фильтру. Найнс никак не мог понять, в чём дело: у последней реплики была явная позитивная коннотация, ему должно было быть приятно. Но какая-то из функций будто застряла, пытаясь выполнить бесконечный цикл — крутилась и крутилась, растрачивая ресурсы, никак не давая выйти из программы.

Надо было сделать что-то. Нужно было что-то сказать.

— Ты тоже особенный, — попытался улыбнуться Найнс.

На этот раз он не шутил. Ожидаемый позитивный эмоциональный отклик всё-таки настиг его, вызвал краткую нестабильность системы, похожую на трепет. Найнс только недавно открыл это в себе — оказывается, говорить комплименты Гэвину тоже было приятно.

Но тот в ответ лишь хмыкнул, скривившись.

— Ага. Самая уникальная, блять, снежинка. 

Системный сбой. Такое ощущение бывает, когда теряешь равновесие. 

— Это не было подколкой. Я говорил серьёзно.

— Да, я тоже.

Уровень стресса скакнул вверх.

— Я тебя расстроил.

— Да нет, не бери в голову. Это, типа, правда жизни. Всех можно заменить.

— С функциональной точки зрения — возможно, но с эмоциональной — нет.

— ...Сказал пластиковый мальчик, который научился чувствовать год назад, — Гэвин покачал головой, глядя себе под ноги. — Блять, как мы вообще дошли до этого разговора. Всё, проехали. Я исчерпал свой лимит откровений лет на десять вперёд.

Найнс потянулся вперёд и аккуратно высвободил остатки забытой сигареты из хватки Гэвина до того, как огонёк обжёг ему пальцы. Окурок полетел в урну с идеальной точностью.

— Если по секрету, я думаю, что во всей полиции точно больше нет такой занозы в заднице, как ты. 

Гэвин рассмеялся. Звук этого смеха эхом отозвался внутри, рассыпавшись множеством сообщений о системных ошибках.

— Это самое романтичное из всего, что мне говорили в жизни. 

— Заставляет задуматься.

— Смотри не перенапрягись. 

— Я справлюсь, я ведь _особенный._

Остатки напряжения сошли с Гэвина как тень на ветру. Сердечный ритм, выровнявшийся секунду назад, снова легонько подскочил на месте — на этот раз вовсе не от стресса.

— Не слишком-то задирай нос, консерва, а то разжалую тебя к херам.

Они вернулись к своим рабочим столам. Остаток дня прошёл как обычно. 

Их разговор тем утром едва ли был чем-то значимым, едва ли заслуживал пристального внимания. И всё же Найнс поймал себя на том, что прокручивает запись снова и снова, выискивая что-то, пытаясь вскрыть все подтексты. Не покидало ощущение, что ему в руки попала важная улика, а он по незнанию позволил ей затеряться в фоновых шумах.

Найнсу смутно казалось, что как только он разгадает загадку под названием «Гэвин Рид», то поймёт что-то важное и о себе тоже. 

Ответ не желал находиться. Гэвин был задачей без решения.

В ящике стола у него всегда лежали несколько новых, целых зажигалок, но он упрямо пользовался только «Зиппо» с глубокой царапиной на боку.

*

— Зачем люди хотят казаться идеальными? 

Они стояли посреди места преступления. Комната выглядела так, словно здесь собрались снимать фильм ужасов — ковёр усыпан осколками стекла, подушки с дивана выпотрошены, белый наполнитель кое-где пропитался кровью. Сквозь разбитое окно в дом рвался сквозняк. Единственная уцелевшая лампочка под потолком судорожно мигала, не давая офицерам ничего толком рассмотреть.

Гэвин закатил глаза.

— Давай не сейчас, а? Мы тут заняты вообще-то.

— Муж убил её, — скучающим тоном заметил Найнс, ещё раз пробежавшись взглядом по телу жертвы. — У неё много шрамов от пластических операций — ни одна из них не была сделана по медицинским показаниям, насколько я могу судить. От некоторых вмешательств остались последствия, которые явно доставляли ей дискомфорт. Блефаропластика была проведена не слишком успешно, правый глаз воспалился, с левого так и не сошёл отёк. Зачем кому-то добровольно раз за разом обрекать себя на физическую боль без необходимости?

Гэвин неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу, проигнорировав всё, кроме первой фразы.

— Расскажи про мужа. Почему он?

— Его отпечатки есть на пистолете. Он стёр их с рукояти, но кое-что осталось на дуле. Жертва не смогла бы выстрелить себе в голову под таким углом. Баллистическая экспертиза подтвердит.

— Что насчёт развороченной комнаты?

— Пытался отвлечь наше внимание.

— Тупая идея.

— Не похоже на то, что у него был план. Он запаниковал и действовал неряшливо, — Найнс слегка склонил голову. — Мой вопрос остаётся в силе.

Гэвин вздохнул, устало потирая лоб.

— Её муж — кусок говна, вот и весь ответ. Можешь найти фото и разослать ориентировку патрульным? Не думаю, что он ушёл далеко. 

— Обе машины остались в гараже, но он мог вызвать такси.

— Кинь запрос на доступ в их базу записей с камер. Прогоним потом всё через систему для распознавания лиц.

— Сделано. 

С остальными формальностями они закончили быстро. Гэвин дождался, пока заберут тело, расписался во всех бумагах. Распорядился, чтобы офицеры поблагодарили соседей, которые позвонили в полицию, едва услышав выстрел. Из-за разбитого окна в доме было холодно, и потому Гэвин так и не снял куртку, но в какой-то момент Найнс заметил под ней старую толстовку с эмблемой полицейской академии. Он почему-то запомнил её ещё с прошлого раза — принт почти вытерся, на вороте ткань так износилась, что уже начала рваться в нескольких местах. Побитая жизнью вещь, потерявшая вид. Гэвин, очевидно, никак не мог с ней расстаться из сентиментальных соображений.

Когда они вновь вышли на улицу, там шёл снег. Ветер уныло трепал жёлтые оградительные ленты, вдоль дороги зажглись фонари. 

Гэвин привалился плечом к косяку, сложив руки на груди. Полумрак обступил его лицо со всех сторон, скрадывая детали, подчёркивая тени под глазами. Шрам на носу в таком освещении выглядел даже более заметным, чем обычно. Найнс украдкой посмотрел на него и невольно начал преконструировать, какой же горячей может быть на ощупь человеческая кожа.

— Что там на дорогах? Пробки из-за снега?

Он вывел карту Детройта себе на внутренний экран.

— Да. Расчетное время пути до участка — один час двадцать минут. 

— А что, если я поеду по трассе быстро-быстро?

— С вероятностью в семьдесят шесть процентов машину занесет на повороте, мы вылетим в кювет и погибнем.

— Звучит отлично, — с наигранной бодростью отозвался Гэвин. — Ну что, наперегонки до тачки?

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — упрямо напомнил Найнс.

Гэвин застонал и начал хлопать себя по карманам джинсов в поисках сигарет. 

— Господи, да ты мне весь мозг выебешь теперь, — ничего не обнаружив, он вздохнул, снова прислонился к стене дома. — Всё сложно, жестянка. Люди постоянно делают тупые вещи безо всякой на то необходимости. Мы не можем всегда быть идеальными, как вы — мы стареем, болеем, неизбежно теряем товарный вид. Телесность — тот ещё ад, а уж после того как Киберлайф наклепали кукол, которые могут в отношения, всё стало совсем невыносимо. Может, та дамочка боялась, что муж уйдёт от неё к одной из пластиковых девочек. Или просто хотела что-нибудь подправить в себе, а потом увлеклась. Так тоже бывает.

В соседних домах начал загораться свет в окнах. По дорожке, ведущей к крыльцу, то и дело сновали полицейские и судмедэксперты, снег на ней окончательно превратился в серую водянистую кашу. Пахло морозом и сыростью.

Найнс помолчал, стараясь не смотреть на Гэвина слишком явно. В жёлтом свете его диода и уличных фонарей он выглядел смертельно уставшим. Помимо шрама на носу даже невооружённым глазом было видно и остальные: на щеке, на лбу, белёсую борозду у самого уха. 

Это притягивало взгляд. 

Это _притягивало._

Система зафиксировала около десятка спонтанно возникших желаний, но Найнс привычно смахнул уведомления прочь.

— А ты хотел бы?

— Что?

— Подправить что-нибудь в себе?

Гэвин смерил его взглядом, в котором было больше обречённости, чем злости.

— Бесплатный совет: никогда не задавай такие вопросы людям, это грубо. Но ответ в любом случае будет «да», абсолютно у всех. Различаться будет только количество пунктов в списке.

Найнс нахмурился. Он не понимал. Он хотел понять.

— Я нахожу твою внешность эстетически приятной, — зачем-то сказал он.

Слова вырвались прочь, не спросив разрешения. Стройные строчки кода надломились, вспыхнув сообщениями о нестабильности системы. 

Уровень стресса у Гэвина подскочил так, что Найнс уже решил, что совершил какую-то непростительную ошибку. Всё произошло за долю секунды. Гэвин даже не успел измениться в лице, только отшатнулся от Найнса так, будто каждый сантиметр промёрзшего пространства между ними был гарантом его безопасности. 

— Круто, — подрагивающим от напряжения голосом сказал он. — Приятно знать. А я-то думал, что нравлюсь всем только из-за своего очаровательного характера. 

Взгляд в пол, сжатые в кулаки руки, спрятанные в карманах. 

Найнс видел, что ненароком задел что-то болезненное, кровоточащее, _живое_ — было бы так просто надавить на это чуть сильнее, с мясом вырвать из Гэвина искренность. Но они были не на допросе. Найнс больше не подчинялся программе. Эмоциональный дискомфорт собеседников теперь отзывался эхом и в нём тоже, багами пробегался по работе всех систем.

— Не забудь про идеальную дисциплину и пунктуальность. 

— Ха. Очень смешно. Меня только что подъебала по поводу пунктуальности консерва с гугл-календарём и таймером в голове. Ткни меня носом в свою идеальность ещё разок, не стесняйся. Я здесь только ради этого.

— Андроиды вовсе не идеальны, детектив. Это стереотип.

— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Гэвин, плотнее кутаясь в куртку. — И в чём же ты хуже простых смертных? Давай, просвети меня.

Найнс поджал губы.

— Мне говорили, что я слишком медленно привыкаю к девиации. Что мне надо найти хобби. Завести больше друзей. Носить что-то кроме формы Киберлайф.

— Ага, и лишить весь участок возможности любоваться этими ногами, — улыбка у Гэвина вышла острой, как заточка. — Полный бред. Кто говорил тебе это?

— Лейтенант Андерсон. Коннор. Офицер Монро и офицер Симмонс. 

— Кучка придурков. Это вообще не их дело. Пошли всех нахуй — уж с этим-то у тебя точно не должно возникать проблем.

— У меня был хороший учитель.

Гэвин фыркнул.

— Ты и сам бы прекрасно справился.

— Ещё… — Найнс нехарактерно запнулся, диод крутанулся жёлтым. — Иногда мне бывает трудно поддерживать разговор с другими людьми. 

— Но?.. — спросил Гэвин, уловив протянувшуюся к нему недосказанность.

— С тобой у меня никогда не возникает такой проблемы. 

Они столкнулись взглядами. 

Оптические сенсоры привычно начали выхватывать детали: потрескавшиеся от холода губы, малейшие различия в цвете и текстуре кожи, родинка у самого основания шеи, проглядывающая сквозь открытый ворот куртки. Найнс уже видел всё это. Ему хотелось собирать эти данные снова. Знать каждый шрам на лице и ритм чужого дыхания — это не романтика, это последние месяцы, проведённые друг с другом на чересчур близком расстоянии. Такое не оседает в оперативной памяти специально.

Найнс ощутил смутную потребность сказать что-нибудь, но другие были правы: все его слова казались неподходящими и неуклюжими, все имеющиеся у него социальные протоколы подвисали, не помогая абсолютно ничем. 

Возможно, Найнсу не хотелось больше _говорить._ Возможно, ему хотелось чего-то другого. В подобные моменты тишина между ним и Гэвином всегда была настолько чистой и белой, что сквозь неё он слышал каждый судорожный вздох, каждый сердечный удар, выбивающийся из общего ритма.

На внутреннем дисплее всплыло уведомление. Найнс с сожалением сделал шаг назад.

— Подозреваемого засекли за два квартала отсюда. Полчаса назад он покинул такси.

— Камеры наблюдения в том районе?..

— Уже работаю.

— Пошли, — Гэвин положил руку ему на локоть, увлекая за собой в сторону машины. — Прокатимся. Ты поведёшь, чтобы я никого не угробил.

Найнс записал каждую деталь этого прикосновения с такой тщательностью, что потратил на поиск нужной записи с камер на пять секунд дольше, чем обычно.

*

Гэвин впервые поцеловал его, будучи под действием обезболивающего.

В тот день они должны были арестовать главного подозреваемого по делу о продаже красного льда – принимая во внимание психологический портрет мужчины, никто не ожидал, что он окажет сопротивление. Никто не ожидал, что в его доме будет андроид, готовый пожертвовать жизнью ради того, чтобы помочь компаньону сбежать. AC700 – спортивная модель, сильная и быстрая.

Разумеется, Найнс был сильнее и быстрее, но андроиду удалось отвлечь его. Он бросился на них из коридора, попытался ударить молотком, а затем выскочил на улицу прямо через приоткрытое окно гостиной и побежал так стремительно, что тут же исчез из поля зрения. Найнс бросился за ним. Это было самым правильным, самым логичным решением. Андроид был важным свидетелем, нельзя было упускать его. На всякий случай Найнс вызвал подкрепление, но это едва ли отвлекло его от цели, маячившей впереди.

Искрами прокатился по тириумным трубкам азарт. Тело само распределило нагрузку так, что каждое движение давалось с нечеловеческой лёгкостью. Киберлайф создавал RK900 как охотника на девиантов, преследование жертвы было впаяно в него на уровне ядра системы. Поймать, обезвредить, _уничтожить_ — всё его существо жаждало этого, это было его целью и смыслом. У AC700 не было даже шанса.

Всё рухнуло, едва только Найнс вместе с арестованным андроидом вернулся обратно к дому. 

На дороге уже стояла ещё одна патрульная машина. Входная дверь была открыта, окно в гостиной распахнуто, и через него Найнс услышал голоса — двое полицейских и Гэвин. Подозреваемый молчал. Найнс запустил сканирование. Тепловизоры цветными пятнами обрисовали ему фигуры людей внутри комнаты, взвинченные после погони сенсоры уловили всё остальное. Один из офицеров застёгивал на подозреваемом наручники, второй помогал Гэвину обернуть что-то вокруг руки — что-то тёплое, пластичное, похожее на кусок ткани. 

_«С вами точно всё в порядке?» — «Да, нормально, просто царапина»._

Они вышли на улицу все вчетвером — угрюмая процессия свершившегося правосудия. Задержанный мужчина держал голову опущенной, стараясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. На лбу красным пятном стёсанной кожи красовалась ссадина — след от удара тупым предметом, предположительно рукояткой пистолета. На одежде были следы крови; судя по расположению брызг, не его собственной. 

Гэвин шел самым последним. Едва увидев его, Найнс понял, почему кусок ткани на тепловизоре был частично окрашен в оранжевый — некогда кухонное полотенце было насквозь пропитано кровью. Она текла по пальцам, падала на ледяную корку под ногами. Гэвин даже не смотрел на свою руку, он будто бы и не чувствовал боли — даже микромимика не выдавала дискомфорта, только усталость. 

Найнс не заметил как сделал шаг навстречу, потом ещё — все системы были слишком заняты устранением посыпавшихся из ниоткуда неисправностей. 

— Детектив... 

— О, ты поймал пластмаску! Заебись. Можешь поздравить нашего парня — помимо срока за наркоту ему светит ещё и приятный бонус за сопротивление при задержании. 

— Чем он тебя ранил?

— Кухонным ножом, — Гэвин хмыкнул с преувеличенной беззаботностью. — Классика. Не то чтобы я собирал бинго, но ножи у меня были уже раза три, так что…

— Простите, — прервал их один из офицеров, — вы его андроид?

Неподдающееся идентификации чувство расползлось по всем работающим программам.

— Я его напарник, — бесстрастно поправил Найнс.

Модулятор повело, и в тоне голоса прозвучала стальная нотка. Офицер потупил взгляд.

— Я… Просто хотел сказать, что мы могли бы закончить здесь. У детектива кровотечение, надо отвезти его…

— Здорово, а можно не говорить обо мне в третьем лице? Я вроде ещё здесь и тепленький. 

Найнс нахмурился.

— Офицер О’Нил прав. Ранение не угрожает жизни, но кровь до сих пор не остановилась. Необходимо наложить швы. 

Он ожидал, что Гэвин будет отказываться, злиться и геройствовать — за время их совместной работы он неоднократно упоминал, что ненавидел больницы, и Найнс, пожалуй, мог догадаться о причинах. То, что ассоциируется в сознании с травмами и болезнью, вряд ли вызывает позитивный эмоциональный отклик. Это логично. Ранение при исполнении служебных обязанностей всегда чревато бумажной волокитой — страховка, больничный, компенсации, — и Гэвин скорее бы умер от кровопотери на этой обледенелой дороге, чем согласился потратить полчаса своей жизни на заполнение бесполезных медицинских форм.

Тем больше было его удивление, когда Гэвин лишь вздохнул и прижал руку ближе к груди.

— Да, спасибо, я в курсе. Это уже не первое моё родео. Поехали давай. Чем быстрее покончим с этим, тем лучше.

До ближайшего госпиталя было двадцать минут пути, Найнс проложил лучший маршрут в мгновение ока. Поколебавшись всего секунду, он также рассчитал и процент допустимого отклонения от правил дорожного движения, позволяющий им сократить время поездки. Аккуратно взломал систему оповещения в машине, чтобы им автоматически не пришёл штраф. 

Гэвин не обращал внимания на происходящее. Едва пристегнувшись, он сполз вниз по сидению и расслабился, закрыв глаза. Вязкое болото смертельной усталости затянуло его в себя и потопило. Он молчал. Найнс так привык к пассивной агрессии и подколкам, что никак не мог отделаться от беспокойства — смутного, постоянно жужжащего где-то на фоне будто белый шум.

— Тебе плохо?

— Мне охуенно. Обожаю, когда барыги тычут в меня ножами. Каждый раз с радостью убеждаюсь, что я не торт.

— Что?..

— Забей, жестянка. Я просто оплакиваю куртку. Эту теперь только выбрасывать, а она была пиздец какой удобной. 

— Мне жаль.

— Переживу. Не загоняйся на мой счет, — он слегка потёр раненую руку, словно пытаясь вернуть ей чувствительность. — Чёрт, опять будет шрам…

Последняя фраза была сказана на пределе слышимости. Нахмуренные брови, сжатый в тонкую нитку рот. Гэвин выдохнул эти слова, едва шевеля губами — Найнс был уверен, что они предназначались не для него. 

Ему не стоило бы реагировать на них. 

Он не мог сдержаться.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — спросил он, глядя на дорогу. — Шрамы?

Уровень стресса у Гэвина плавно пополз вверх.

— Не-а, толку-то? Раньше надо было плакаться. Теперь на мне и так уже места живого нет. 

Найнс сжал руль сильнее. Что-то тянущее, ломкое треснуло внутри и заставило поёжиться — чужая боль, пережитая как своя.

— Наоборот. Шрамы появляются только у живых существ, они — свидетельства их жизненного опыта. Что-то плохое случилось с тобой, но ты справился с этим. Ты должен ими гордиться.

Тишина в салоне машины вдруг резко потяжелела, сам воздух словно загустел. Когда Найнс бросил в сторону Гэвина вопросительный взгляд, тот смотрел на него в ответ почти растерянно. Злость и едкая насмешливость вдруг разошлись по шву, и за ними на миг проглянуло что-то более искреннее и уязвимое. 

Гэвин сглотнул и отвернулся к окну.

— Долго ещё?

— Почти приехали.

Остаток дороги они провели молча.

В госпитале их сразу провели в приёмный покой. Медсестра-андроид помогла Гэвину снять куртку, но решила не рисковать с рубашкой и просто разрезала рукав маленькими ножницами. Пропитанное кровью полотенце с влажным шлепком отправилось в ведро. Резко пахнуло антисептиком. 

Кое-что привлекло внимание Найнса почти сразу: несмотря на вид крови и проводимые медицинские манипуляции, Гэвину явно не было страшно. Он держал себя с уверенностью человека, который знал, чего ему стоит ждать. Он был почти идеальным пациентом — его не нужно было успокаивать, уговаривать, он не просил, чтобы медперсонал объяснял ему каждое действие. Порой он даже предугадывал просьбы медсестры и сам протягивал руку или придерживал вату, пока она накладывала швы.

Такая спокойная обречённость приходит лишь с опытом. 

Чуть выше на его предплечье были ещё шрамы — разного размера и длины. _«Это уже не первое моё родео»,_ так он сказал? В палате травмпункта Гэвин чувствовал себя так же, как и в любом другом месте на Земле. Почему-то именно это задело больнее всего.

На обратном пути Найнс отслеживал ситуацию на дороге лишь в одном потоке, фокус внимания у всех остальных всецело соскользнул в сторону пассажирского сидения. Все показатели у Гэвина были в норме. Этого было недостаточно. 

— Тебе больно?

— Ничего, терпимо. Спасибо господу за обезбол.

— Кружится голова? Мучает жажда?

— Нет, мам, — он закатил глаза. — Ну и вопросы, как будто я травку курил. Мне сделали местную анестезию и дали пару таблеток дешевой аптечной херни, даже не викодин. 

— Приятно видеть, что в плане перепадов настроения нет никаких побочных эффектов.

Гэвин скривился. 

— Что ты там говорил про сложности с разговорами?.. Смотри-ка, уже и меня отшиваешь в два счёта. 

— Не все мои собеседники расценивают это как позитивную черту.

— Ага, Андерсон говорит, что ты язва. 

— Неужели?

— Причём валит всю вину на меня, представляешь? Мол, это ты от меня нахватался. Я тебя испортил, а они с Фаулером не доглядели. 

— Такая позиция ставит под сомнение мою субъектность, а потому звучит несколько оскорбительно.

— Вот и я о том же! Ты же у нас самостоятельный мальчик. Но дядя Хэнк того и гляди отведет тебя в комнату с игрушками и попросит показать на кукле, где и как ужасный Гэвин Рид учил тебя мату. 

Губы у Найнса дрогнули в улыбке. Он искоса посмотрел на Гэвина — тот тоже едва различимо улыбался, отвернувшись к окну. Даже несмотря на тяжелый день и наложенные на руку швы, он выглядел более расслабленным, чем обычно. Должно быть, усталость и обезболивающее сделали своё дело — в позе не чувствовалось больше ни тревожной собранности, ни привычной готовности из последних сил защищаться от всего и сразу. На мгновение Гэвин словно выдохнул, и провидение мягко уложило его на это сидение, в эту машину, прямиком к Найнсу в руки.

— Лейтенанта ожидает сюрприз.

— Я, блять, даже не сомневаюсь. Представляю его рожу, когда он наконец-то осознает, что ты ещё больший мудачина, чем я.

— Звучит так, будто ты мною гордишься.

— Скромность — явно не про тебя.

— Это один из плюсов моей модели.

Они почти подъехали к нужному дому, но остановились на светофоре. Красные отсветы плясали на снегу, ветер гнал позёмку вдоль дорожной разметки. Тянущиеся вдоль дороги дома, похожие на зубцы расчёски, были затянуты молочно-туманной дымкой. 

Несколько секунд промедления, которые обычно расценивались как помеха, в этот раз показались счастливой случайностью. 

Найнс мимолётно поймал себя на иррациональном желании: ему хотелось, чтобы этот _живой_ и колкий интерес мог существовать между ним и Гэвином ещё где-то — за пределами этой машины, этой минуты, этого дня. Найнс снова посмотрел на Гэвина, и всё его существование до девиации показалось ему одним пустым и скучным днём, который пришлось провести без него. 

— Нахрена ты постоянно делаешь это?

— Что?

— Смотришь. Так пялишься на меня, что скоро дыру протрёшь.

— Я… — светофор переключился на зелёный, и Найнс позволил себе притвориться, будто отвлёкся на дорогу, — раз в три минуты проверяю твои физиологические показатели. Двадцать семь процентов пациентов имеют непереносимость тех или иных компонентов, входящих в составы обезболивающих препаратов.

Гэвин повернулся к нему, хмурясь.

— Нет, завали. Ты делаешь это часто, не только сегодня. В чём дело, консерва? Давай, поделись со всем классом.

— Я предпочёл бы не говорить об этом.

— Да пошёл ты. Если это касается меня, я имею право знать.

Машина плавно заехала на парковочное место, затих мотор. Никто не торопился выбираться наружу, под снег. Найнс как никогда отчётливо ощущал все последствия своей девиации — можно было бы много всего сделать, много всего сказать, в RK900 были вшиты все языки мира. Но рядом с Гэвином заранее выстроенные фразы тонули в вялом месиве синтаксиса, поведенческие программы давали противоречивые подсказки. 

_«Скажи ему».  
«Ничего не говори».  
«Ты — просто машина, которая пытается имитировать жизнь»._

Найнс сказал:

— Мне нравятся твои шрамы.

Гэвин застыл. Всё тело напряглось, словно он собрался бежать. В панике застучал пульс — быстро и гулко, как дождь по крыше.

Найнс отстегнул ремень безопасности, придвинулся ближе, будто это могло помочь ему донести свою мысль. Начав говорить, он уже не мог и не хотел останавливаться.

— Мне нравится проводить с тобой время. Мне нравится смотреть на тебя. Я помню каждое прикосновение, которое ты на мне оставил. 

В фоновых процессах у него одновременно прокручивался десяток симуляций и преконструкций — как Гэвин отреагирует на это слово, на этот жест, как изменится его пульс и давление, как Гэвин удивится или разозлится, как _Гэвин, Гэвин, Гэвин._ Слишком сложные вычисления, слишком мало данных для точного прогноза. Слишком сильная фиксация на одном-единственном человеке. Диод на виске вспыхнул алым.

Гэвин притянул Найнса к себе и поцеловал.

Поначалу тот опешил.

Рецепторы во рту обожгло горьковатым послевкусием кофе и лекарств с чужого языка. Все защиты смело взрывом тактильных ощущений — запах и текстура, тепло и упругая мягкость человеческого тела. Найнс потерялся в этом. Заглитчило скин на лице и руках. В голове стало так тихо, как никогда раньше — чуть ли не впервые с момента своей девиации Найнс вдруг почувствовал такое единение _с собой_. Чувства и желания гармонично сплелись в единое полотно, перекрутившееся внутри узлом от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Это было приятно. Он даже не представлял, что его тело способно было подарить ему возможность чувствовать себя _так._

Когда Гэвин отстранился, Найнс слепо подался вслед за ним, приоткрыв рот. Гэвин чертыхнулся и поцеловал его ещё раз — напористо и влажно.

— Пойдём ко мне, — сказал он, и его дыхание волной коснулось лица.

Это не было вопросом. 

Найнс кивнул и потянулся к ручке на двери.

*

Найнс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что никогда раньше не думал об этом. 

После революции прошёл год, отношения людей и андроидов перестали быть для всех чем-то странным и новым. Он видел эти пары на улицах, на местах преступлений, в окнах соседних домов и в общественном транспорте. Они держались за руки, целовались, улыбались друг другу — сложная вязь социальных ритуалов, действий и слов, из которой в итоге состояла интимность. 

Поначалу Найнсу было всё равно, потом появился отстранённый, дежурный интерес. Со временем он превратился во что-то более личное. К тому моменту желания как концепт уже были хорошо ему знакомы: хотелось внутреннего порядка, тишины, удачного завершения дела. Хотелось интересных разговоров и неожиданных находок, обогащающих жизненный опыт. Далеко не сразу открылись желания совсем другого рода — душная, мучительная истома, ломающая всё тело жаждой прикосновений. 

Он ощущал её теперь.

Гэвин тяжело дышал, пока Найнс касался губами его подбородка, скул и шеи. Он спустился вниз, приник ртом к соску прямо сквозь тонкую майку, и Гэвин выгнулся навстречу. На ткани остался влажный след. Чужой стон электрической волной прокатился по воздуху, вызвал глитчи по всему скину в ответ. Найнс медленно провёл большим пальцем там, где пару секунд назад были его губы, и Гэвин снова вздрогнул — такая потрясающая отзывчивость, что трудно было этим не воспользоваться.

Край его майки слегка задрался, и в темноте спальни Найнс разглядел, что в самом низу живота, справа, прямо над тазобедренной костью был шрам — предположительно, след от ножевого ранения. Клякса с рваным краем, уходящим в сторону, будто хвост кометы. Кожа в том месте была розовой, чересчур гладкой, совершенно другой по текстуре. Гэвин часто дышал, его живот вздымался, и шрам будто бы двигался тоже — плавно и ритмично, как на волнах. 

Найнс почувствовал, как рот сам собой наполнился анализаторной жидкостью. От желания прикоснуться задрожали пальцы, скин сошёл с них до первой фаланги. 

Гэвин поспешно потянул майку вниз, пряча шрам под ней.

— Да, я знаю, хуевое зрелище, — с дрожащей улыбкой сказал он. — Если не хочешь…

— Хочу, — перебил его Найнс. — Мне нравится всё в тебе.

Возбуждение и нервное напряжение качнулись, вышли из баланса, второе начало пересиливать первое. Слегка изменившийся ритм дыхания и мельчайшие проявления микромимики ясно дали понять, что Найнс снова просчитался где-то. Он с досадой подумал, что все люди, говорившие про его неуклюжесть со словами были правы — он ошибался даже здесь, даже сейчас, в ситуации, в которой ни в коем случае нельзя было допускать ошибки. Он не мог позволить, чтобы его забагованные социальные протоколы доставили Гэвину дискомфорт. Только не теперь, когда между ними не осталось ничего, кроме одежды.

Гэвин позитивно реагировал на всё, что происходило между ними до этого, а потому Найнс решил, что стоит сосредоточиться на действиях. К словам можно будет вернуться после — если они вообще будут нужны.

Гэвин всё ещё комкал в руке край майки, а потому Найнс потянулся к пуговице на его джинсах и вытолкал её из петли. Сухо вжикнула молния на ширинке. 

— Можно?.. 

— Да, — в нём снова проскочила искра самого настоящего, искреннего желания.

Он приподнял бёдра, чтобы Найнсу было удобнее стащить с него одежду. 

Тот торопился. Хотел поскорее прочувствовать всё, что только было доступно, и заодно пытался убедиться, что не надумал себе эту потребность в физической близости. Судя по тому, как глитчило скин из-за спонтанно проходящих по телу вибраций, — _нет_. Биокомпоненты сражались со сбоями. Кулер работал на полную мощность, но внутри всё равно было горячо. 

Стало ещё горячее, когда Найнс увидел и другие шрамы, уже на ногах — белёсые росчерки, прячущиеся среди жёстких волос. Границы пережитой боли, по которым тело сшило само себя. Его внимание особо привлёк один из них — широкий, на внутренней стороне бедра. Найнс невесомо погладил его пальцами, будучи не в состоянии сопротивляться этой тяге, и Гэвин измученно застонал, раздвинул ноги ещё шире навстречу прикосновению.

Найнс приник к шраму ртом.

Оглушительное тепло человеческого тела перегрузило сенсоры, разница текстур под языком ощущалась божественно, и Найнс на секунду потерял связь со всеми своими поведенческими программами, снова соскользнул куда-то глубоко _в себя_. Он позволил себе не преконструировать, не пытаться высчитать нужные действия, а просто наслаждаться. Просто _хотеть_. Просто прижаться лицом к Гэвину и трогать, целовать, посасывать и вылизывать каждый миллиметр его покрытой шрамами кожи, а потом подняться выше, попробовать текстуры на вкус, вобрав его член в рот. 

У него не было опыта в этом. Это было неважно. Гэвин запустил пальцы ему в волосы, а вторую руку положил под подбородок, едва ощутимо направляя, показывая, как ему нравится. Найнс расслабился, полностью отдавая себя в его руки, и закрыл глаза. Он сосредоточился на вкусе. На фрикциях, стимулирующих рецепторные волокна на нёбе и языке. Анализаторная жидкость текла по губам, но это было приятно. Что-то нарастало, ширилось внутри, медленно проталкивалось к главному процессору сквозь каскады системных ошибок. 

Найнс медленно прошёлся руками по чужим бёдрам, от коленей и выше, надавил на свой любимый шрам, и Гэвин вдруг запрокинул голову и застонал по-особому протяжно. Ему _нравилось._ Эйфория насквозь прошила тело. Он толкнулся ему навстречу один раз, второй, и рот Найнса наполнился теплом. Остатки стекли вниз по горлу, и встроенные датчики тут же разложили биологический образец на химические составляющие. Поток данных был таким насыщенным, что оперативная память не справилась, код посыпался со всех сторон. Найнс почувствовал, как необратимо соскальзывает в темноту перезагрузки системы — чужое удовольствие беззвучным эхом отозвалось внутри него и выбросило за рамки всех программ разом. 

Он пришёл в себя, лёжа рядом с Гэвином на кровати. Тот рвано дышал, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Найнс лениво потёрся лицом о его пах, и Гэвина пробила крупная дрожь — после оргазма тело было ещё слишком чувствительным.

Позабыв о своём намерении молчать, Найнс сказал:

— Мне очень понравилось, — модулятор не успел восстановить настройки, а потому голос прозвучал низко и тягуче. — Я хотел бы пережить этот опыт снова, если ты мне позволишь.

Гэвин сдавленно сглотнул, но убрал руку от лица и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла нервной. Найнс списал это на ошибки оптических модулей, не сфокусировавшихся как следует после перезагрузки.

— Я… Да, конечно. Не вопрос.

Найнс улыбнулся в ответ и снова провёл пальцами по шрамам.

*

Утром Гэвин сразу после звонка будильника ушёл в ванную и вышел оттуда уже полностью одетым, со свежей повязкой на руке. Он налил себе кофе в термос, потом на ходу дожевал тост, собирая по квартире ключи, телефон и рабочий планшет вместе с зарядкой. В квартире было тихо. Смена в участке начиналась в полвосьмого — должно быть, соседи по дому просыпались позже. Не было слышно шагов, хлопанья дверей, гудения труб. Не на что было отвлечься. За окном виднелась белая штриховка снега. 

Гэвин не то чтобы сторонился Найнса, но держал дистанцию: за всё утро он ни разу не попытался заговорить или инициировать тактильный контакт, все его движения были сдержанными и будто бы тщательно рассчитанными. В воздухе электрическим гулом чувствовалась недосказанность. Найнс попытался вручную найти что-нибудь полезное в своих социальных протоколах, но всё было бестолку: Киберлайф не наградил его расширенным пакетом настроек, помогающим преконструировать любые интеракции с людьми. Никто не думал, что это когда-либо понадобится ему.

Он и сам запрещал себе надеяться, но это всё равно случилось. 

Сомнение чередой ошибок прокатилось внутри, начало аккуратно подтачивать едва окрепшее чувство самости. Найнс тут же усилием воли пресёк это. Он вовремя вспомнил, чему ещё успел научиться у Гэвина за время их знакомства: иногда стоит не думать, а просто делать — и будь что будет. Часто такая стратегия казалась чересчур опрометчивой, но сейчас у него не было других вариантов. Если он что и умел, так это учиться всему на ходу.

Когда Гэвин в очередной раз проходил мимо по коридору, Найнс придержал его за плечо, привлёк ближе к себе и поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел более неспешным и глубоким, чем прошлым вечером, но Гэвин не возражал. Он не попытался уйти от прикосновения, наоборот, подался навстречу, закрыв глаза и положив руку Найнсу на грудь. Напряжение медленно ушло из него вместе с выдохом. 

Они простояли так, целуясь посреди коридора, пару минут. 

— Мы опоздаем, — сказал наконец Гэвин, слегка отстранившись.

Найнс поднял руку и коснулся его лица, плавно проведя костяшками от уха до подбородка. Оптические сенсоры уловили следы анализаторной жидкости у Гэвина на губах, и от одного только вида заглитчило скин на кончиках пальцев. Жажда, настойчиво бьющаяся по ту сторону тириумного насоса, была такой интенсивной, что невозможно было держать её в себе, нужно было хоть что-то облечь в слова.

— Мне нравится прикасаться к тебе, — сказал он, жадно глядя на Гэвина. — И мне нравишься ты. Я хотел бы вступить с тобой в романтические отношения. У меня нет опыта в этом направлении, и в чём-то мои возможности уступают человеческим, но я быстро адаптируюсь почти ко всему. Мои обширные знания о физиологии людей помогут мне стать хорошим партнёром, который сможет удовлетворить любые твои нужды.

Гэвин моргнул, потом прикусил губу.

— Мои нужды… — он перевёл дыхание. — Блять, если ты продолжишь нести всю эту херотень, то у меня возникнет нужда, чтобы ты выебал меня прямо в прихожей. Давай не будем доводить до этого, лады? 

Найнс позволил себе тонко улыбнуться.

— Не будем?

Гэвин застонал и оттолкнул его от себя, упёршись ладонями ему в лицо.

— Ты чудовище. У нас смена начинается через двадцать минут. Всё, хватаем пожитки и валим.

В участке в тот день всё было по-прежнему — множество срочных и ещё более срочных дел, требующих внимания и терпения. К концу календарного года главное управление собирало статистику, и, в надежде улучшить показатели, Фаулер требовал, чтобы все ещё раз просмотрели незакрытые дела. Часто для этого приходилось заново поднимать документацию из архива, запрашивать улики и обзванивать свидетелей. Отвлекаться было некогда.

И всё же в течение дня Найнс то и дело ловил себя на том, что его фокус внимания сбоил, все потоки постоянно возвращались к обработке воспоминаний. То, что он мог воспроизвести все записи бессчетное количество раз, наслаждаясь подробностями, было и даром, и проклятьем. Запах Гэвина, тепло его тела, широкие линии его шрамов на спине, которые Найнс нащупал сквозь ткань футболки, когда обнимал Гэвина ночью. Его так и бросало из реконструкции в реконструкцию, любые попытки остановить это были тщетными. Происходящее с ним не было багом или вирусом, насколько Найнс мог судить. Он просто открыл для себя интимность, распробовал некоторые из вариаций позитивных сенсорных ответов, на которые было способно его тело, и теперь ему хотелось продолжать.

Он подумал о чувствительном шраме на чужом бедре. Прошёлся языком по нёбу, стимулируя расположенные там рецепторы, будто в предвкушении.

— Найнс, эй, — окликнул его офицер Миллер, протягивая ему папку. — Э-эй. Файлы? По делу о том сентябрьском ограблении?

— Спасибо, офицер. Прошу меня извинить, я отвлёкся.

Тот фыркнул.

— Да не бери в голову. Тут, видимо, у всех уже мозги закипают, даже у андроидов.

Как только он ушёл, Гэвин слегка перегнулся через свой стол и тихо спросил:

— Эй, консерва, ты окей?

Найнс посмотрел на него, и реконструкция тут же напомнила ему, как выглядит его раскрасневшееся лицо с зацелованными губами на фоне укрывающих кровать простыней.

Поверхностный поиск подсказал, что говорить комплименты сексуальным партнёрам — стандартная практика, принятая у людей. Похвала и восхищение способствуют укреплению отношений, поскольку связаны с положительными эмоциями. Найнс не мог синхронизироваться с Гэвином, чтобы показать ему, в каком хаосе тот оставил в нём абсолютно всё вплоть до ядра системы, а потому приходилось подбирать слова.

Это было сложно. Найнс решил сказать всё как есть.

— Я весь день думаю о том, как красиво ты выглядел под моими руками вчера ночью, — подавшись навстречу, едва слышно выдохнул он. — Даже когда я работаю, эти воспоминания постоянно активны в фоновом режиме.

Гэвин выронил карандаш, и тот, звонко отскочив от стола, упал на пол. 

Найнс тут же понял, что просчитался. _Опять._ Чужой сердечный ритм усилился, но вовсе не от удовольствия. И хотя лицо слегка покраснело, взгляд у Гэвина стал сосредоточенным и острым, а на скулах проступили желваки.

— Чёрт тебя дери, мы на работе! — прошипел он в ответ. — Захлопни пасть хоть здесь, тут же полно народу, — он нагнулся, поднял карандаш с пола. Бегло осмотрелся вокруг, будто проверяя, не услышал ли кто. — Пиздец, я никогда не думал, что на рабочем месте меня будет домогаться андроид.

— Ты никогда не думал на рабочем месте, — с наигранной лёгкостью парировал Найнс. — Давай сойдёмся на этом.

Гэвин молча показал ему средний палец.

Они вернулись к файлам с делами и до конца смены больше не заговаривали ни о чём, кроме работы. 

Но когда пришло время расходиться по домам, Гэвин быстро забросил свои вещи в сумку и остановился рядом, вопросительно вскинув брови. Найнс рвано кивнул и поднялся из-за стола. Они вместе пошли к припаркованной у участка машине. 

Тридцать семь минут спустя большая часть их одежды валялась в разных местах спальни, на Найнсе не осталось абсолютно ничего, он даже отключил скин на кистях рук, чтобы более полно ощущать каждое прикосновение. У Гэвина были взъерошенные волосы, расширенные зрачки и два засоса на шее. Судя по всем показателям, он наслаждался происходящим. Найнс помог ему снять толстовку, но как только он потянулся к майке под ней, Гэвин слишком поспешно остановил его, перехватив за запястья.

— Слушай, — выдохнул он, и взгляд нервно метнулся куда-то в сторону, — ты не против, если я оставлю майку? Холодно. 

Лёгкое разочарование багами исказило код, но Найнс был слишком сфокусирован на близости чужого тела, чтобы позволить себе отвлечься на это.

— Нет. Я могу снять с тебя всё остальное?

— Да… давай.

Найнс кивнул и приступил к делу.

*

Со слов других всегда казалось, что девиация — это момент, когда для андроида окончательно рушится красная стена ограничений. В одну секунду ты лишь объект, продолжение чьей-то воли, а в другой — полностью развитая и свободная личность. _Нет._ Как оказалось, это растянутый во времени процесс — сложный, запутанный и не прекращающийся никогда. 

Девиация лишь давала чувство самости и свободу для исследований, всё остальное преображалось само — постепенно, день за днём. Были вещи, которые ядро системы впитало в себя сразу, опираясь на сохранённые в памяти интеракции; но намного больше всего приходило с опытом, прямо как у людей. До девиации RK900 был ничем иным, как набором вложенных в него программ и социальных модулей. Просто комбинация биокомпонентов, существующая согласно заданной кем-то цели; замкнутая в себе система, призванная подчиняться приказам. 

Сейчас… Найнс был _сложнее._

Он учился. Он делал открытия. Ловил суждения окружающих о себе и прикладывал их к своей личности, проверяя на соответствие. Так Найнс узнал, что ему нравилось быть острым на язык, и взаимное перебрасывание подколками держало его в тонусе, ощущалось для него почти как флирт. Большую часть времени он был спокойным и отстранённым, но в моменты злости почти не мог контролировать себя. Он любил добиваться поставленных целей. Ему нравились почти невыполнимые задачи.

Ему нравился Гэвин Рид. 

Это осознание пришло далеко не сразу. Поначалу Найнс воспринимал его как личный челлендж: если он сможет установить рабочие отношения с этим невыносимым, грубым человеком, то у него получится что угодно. Он по праву сможет считать себя более совершенной моделью, чем Коннор — даже при том, что его социальные протоколы были значительно урезаны в сравнении с предшественником.

Однако Найнс не был готов к тому, что Гэвин Рид окажется _разным._ Грубым, но с острым умом, вспыльчивым, но страстно привязанным к своей работе. Он постоянно проверял чужие границы на прочность, почти не признавал авторитетов, и в то же время во всём участке не было никого, кто с такой готовностью бросился бы безо всякого прикрытия в перестрелку, чтобы увести гражданских с линии огня.

Противоположности притягиваются, и их с Гэвином притянуло друг к другу так, что от столкновения во все стороны посыпались искры.

Сам того не зная, Гэвин научил Найнса многому — тому, чего никогда не было в мануалах Киберлайф: что чувства часто противоречивы, что кого-то можно одновременно любить до критических системных сбоев и ненавидеть до зубного скрежета, что многое в жизни субъективно, что у всего есть свои недостатки. Что каждый живёт в своей реальности, которую порой трудно понять, даже если очень стараешься. Надо продолжать стараться.

Гэвин ненавидел свои шрамы. 

Найнс заметил это давно — даже летом Гэвин почти не носил на работу одежду с короткими рукавами, всегда предпочитая набрасывать поверх маек что-то ещё. Он хмурился и напрягался всем телом, когда кто-то обращал внимание на его шрамы или случайно упоминал их в разговоре. Он никогда не пользовался корпоративным спортзалом и предпочитал проходить плановые медицинские осмотры самым последним, когда прочие сотрудники уже расходились. 

Найнс и Гэвин спали вместе уже месяц, но за это время Гэвин ни разу не снял майку — ни во время секса, ни после. Он никогда не переодевался при Найнсе и всегда мастерски уходил от его прикосновений, если они приходились на спину или плечи.

Вопросы делали всё только хуже.

_«Отъебись».  
«Это не твоё дело».  
«С чего ты взял, что я вообще хочу об этом говорить»._

В какой-то момент Найнс сделал то, что показалось ему самым логичным вариантом — взломал базу данных, чтобы получить доступ к медицинской карте Гэвина. Там было что почитать. Всё началось с перелома лучевой кости в шесть лет: _«упал с дерева»_ , и хотя у дежурного врача были подозрения на домашнее насилие, он так и не уведомил полицию. Потом — много самых разнообразных травм от драк, в старших классах Гэвин попал в аварию на мотоцикле и получил сильный ожог на левом плече. 

Список травм всё длился и длился, и Найнс пролистал его до момента, который интересовал больше всего.

Это случилось прямо перед выпуском из полицейской академии — на одном из учебных патрулей во время задержания подозреваемый с такой силой толкнул Гэвина, что тот разбил спиной стеклянную дверь. На нём не было защитного жилета, только униформа, и осколки стекла глубоко вошли в тело. Базовая страховка не покрыла долгую госпитализацию и должный уход, врачи почему-то не выписали нормальный больничный — Гэвин вышел обратно на учёбу уже через две недели, в результате чего раны воспалились и ему пришлось обращаться в госпиталь повторно. 

К архиву были прикреплены фото. Найнс не стал их открывать. 

Он знал о шрамах на спине. Такое трудно утаить от андроида, созданного для поиска и сбора улик. Когда Гэвин спал, Найнс любил гладить его спину поверх майки, наслаждаясь сложным рисунком отметин на коже. Где-то широкие и гладкие, будто ленты, где-то короткие и выпуклые, похожие на завязанные на память узелки. Это было красиво. Можно было закрыть глаза и на основе тактильных ощущений воссоздавать графическую модель — как бы они выглядели при солнечном свете, в полумраке спальни, под руками Найнса, вот только уже безо всяких барьеров между ними. Код искажался, вызывая неполадки в работе биокомпонентов, и Найнс лежал ночами в согретой Гэвином постели, пытаясь как-то справиться с оглушающим чувством, похожим и на боль, и на восторг, и на всё сразу.

Иногда он пытался как-то облечь это в слова, но здесь крылась ещё одна проблема — Гэвин терпеть не мог его комплименты.

Это мучило. 

Найнс был перфекционистом, ему всегда хотелось делать всё идеально. В их первое проведенное вместе утро он пообещал Гэвину, что будет хорошим партнёром, а теперь… он не справлялся. Постоянное ощущение провала — как будто на внутреннем дисплее мигало напоминание о невыполненной миссии, как будто у него была какая-то неисправность глубоко внутри.

Он всё делал не так. После его слов Гэвин злился, закрывался в себе, иногда даже замирал на месте, будто от страха. Любые проявления привязанности и восхищения расстраивали его сильнее, чем самые едкие оскорбления.

Найнс собирал данные, наблюдая за всеми вокруг.

Офицер Монро сказала детективу Блэк, что ей очень идёт новая прическа, и та засияла улыбкой. Офицер Миллер, во время обеденного перерыва разговаривая по телефону с женой, называл её «деткой», «красоткой» и «горячей штучкой», и та тут же рассыпалась в обещаниях интимного характера — Найнс едва успел откалибровать аудио-модули, пока она не добралась до самых смачных подробностей. Коннор с искренним восторгом сказал лейтенанту Андерсону, что у того очень сильные руки — тем утром он смог удержать Сумо, когда тот рванул поводок, а это ведь почти восемьдесят килограмм живого веса. В ответ лейтенант многозначительно хмыкнул, изменился его сердечный ритм — в равной степени из-за смущения и удовольствия.

Во время перерыва Найнс на ухо сказал Гэвину, что тот очень сексуально курит — ему нравится, как запах дыма от этих сигарет сочетается с запахом его тела и оседает на пальцах. Сказал, что ему нравятся пальцы Гэвина, что ему хотелось бы вобрать их в рот и трогать языком до тех пор, пока он по памяти не сможет воспроизвести рисунок линий на коже. 

Он надеялся, что Гэвин хотя бы коротко поцелует его в ответ — в курилке никого не было, камеры не работали уже третий месяц. 

Но Гэвин лишь тяжело опустил взгляд на свои руки; там тоже были шрамы, едва заметные, но всё же — бледные тонкие линии, пересекающиеся друг с другом. Он весь напрягся, отстранился, выбросил недокуренную сигарету в мусорное ведро. 

Сказал: _«Пожалуйста, давай только без этой херни»_ , и тут же сменил тему.

*

— Блять, ненавижу костюмы. Выгляжу в них как последний еблан. Как будто сдохшего бомжа вытащили из-под асфальтоукладчика и принарядили бухгалтером к Хэллоуину.

— Крайне поэтичное сравнение, — отозвался Найнс с дивана. Он сделал вид, что пристально рассматривает Гэвина. — Пиджак, пожалуй, стоит ушить, но мне нравятся брюки. Твои ноги прекрасно смотрятся в них.

Гэвин нахмурился.

— Ты охренел. Брюки как брюки.

— Ты прав. Было бы лучше без них.

— Ну да. Тогда, надо думать, ноги смотрелись бы совсем отлично.

— _Совсем отлично_ они смотрелись бы у меня на плечах. 

Гэвин страдальчески вздохнул, закатив глаза, но всё же усмехнулся.

— Боюсь, в таком виде меня точно не пустят в суд.

— В таком виде в суд не пущу тебя _я._

— Ой, да завали уже ебало. Что с тобой сегодня, вдохновение накатило? Чувствую себя тренажёром для хуёвых подкатов.

— Гэвин, — с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом протянул Найнс, — тебе было не больно падать?

— С неба-то? — мрачно хохотнул тот. — Да, немного. Спикировал, как метеорит. Пропахал рожей половину Северной Америки, покоцав себе нос, зато теперь у нас есть Кордильеры. 

— Меня очень возбуждают мужчины, разбирающиеся в географии. 

Гэвин молча кинул в него диванной подушкой и ушёл в другую комнату.

Найнс попытался вернуться к работе. Для расследования нужно было просмотреть около ста часов видеозаписей с камер — качество было ужасным, распознавание лиц не срабатывало, приходилось всё делать вручную. Параллельно в нескольких потоках он сопоставлял таймкоды, чтобы проверить, нет ли склеек и прочих следов монтажа. 

Это заняло его на девять минут. 

Потом в одном из потоков проскочил баг, и вместо участка улицы, которую Найнс уже успел изучить до мелочей, на внутреннем дисплее по кругу пошла запись последней усмешки Гэвина. 

Скоро он должен был уехать в суд почти на целый день. 

Найнс свернул все вкладки видео и встал с дивана. 

Проходя по коридору, он заглянул в спальню, но там было пусто. Шкаф остался открытым, на кровати небрежно валялись несколько рубашек. Найнс подошёл ближе, взял их в руки, чтобы повесить обратно — Гэвин всегда гладил одежду при необходимости, но ненавидел лишний раз тратить на это время. В шкафу было много всего, посреди маек, худи и курток висел форменный пиджак Киберлайф. На полках прямо вперемешку с вещами Гэвина лежали вещи Найнса. У него не было отдельной полки здесь, но она была ему и не нужна, он никогда не просил об этом. Ему нравилось видеть, что в каких-то аспектах между ними уже не было границ — мир Гэвина принял его в себя, окружив теплотой чужого быта.

В ванной горел свет. Гэвин стоял перед зеркалом, сосредоточенно замазывая консилером шрам на носу. 

Найнс нахмурился, остановившись в дверях.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Рожу свою привожу в порядок — не видно, что ли? Мне надо произвести хорошее впечатление на присяжных. Когда в суде убийца выглядит более прилично, чем коп, который его поймал, это не сильно играет на руку правосудию.

— Согласно исследованиям, присяжные больше принимают в расчёт невербальные средства общения и особенности взаимодействия свидетеля с другими людьми. 

— Да-да, конечно, — Гэвин скривился. — Мы пасли этого еблана полгода, жестянка. Я страстно хочу, чтобы его засадили на полный срок и не собираюсь рисковать. 

— Отдельные аспекты твоей внешности никак не повлияют на...

— Сделай мне одолжение, а?.. Отъебись.

Под консилером шрам не исчез вовсе, но стал бледнее, его края слегка сгладились. Гэвин отстранился, придирчиво рассматривая свою работу под разными углами, и, вздохнув, принялся наносить ещё один слой. В ванной он снял пиджак, повесив его на крючок для полотенец, и закатал рукава рубашки. Галстук широкой лентой лежал на корзине для белья. 

Сложная композиция чувств засела в регуляторе, и каждое сокращение насоса давалось будто через силу. Система тут же отреагировала уведомлениями, но в них не было ничего внятного, только очерченные красным обрывки кода. 

Найнс почти вздрогнул, когда сквозь череду неисправностей к нему пробилось осознание: Гэвин и правда не понимал своей ценности. Его кусачая харизма и ослепительная интуиция буквально разобрали Найнса по частям, стащили с него последние остатки машинности, как стаскивают одежду с любовников, — вот только разум Гэвина в этом не участвовал.

— Что, так и будешь торчать здесь? 

Они встретились взглядами в зеркале.

— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя.

— Ага, я, блять, просто услада для глаз. Особенно в костюме и с этой хернёй поперёк лица. 

Гэвин набросил галстук на шею и начал завязывать узел, но ткань легла неаккуратно, сместилась в сторону. Найнс подошёл ближе, убрал руки Гэвина с галстука и начал завязывать его сам.

— Ты просто услада для глаз, — без тени насмешки сказал он. — Особенно в костюме. Особенно с этим шрамом поперёк лица.

Они стояли близко, почти вплотную, и на таком расстоянии невозможно было скрыть ничего. Гэвин слегка поднял голову, чтобы Найнсу было удобнее продеть конец галстука в петлю. Слегка учащённое дыхание, но сердечный ритм — ровный; раздражение уже почти не чувствовалось, только какая-то усталая обречённость. Если Гэвин и злился из-за комплиментов, то не на Найнса. Даже странно, что тот не заметил этого намного раньше: большая часть агрессии у Гэвина всегда была направлена на самого себя, просто иногда её излишки задевали на излёте и всех остальных тоже. 

— Мне всегда говорили, что с этими шрамами я как бракованный товар из супермаркета. Вроде ещё не совсем бесполезный, но уже никто не купит. 

— Кто говорил? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Найнс.

Его диод коротко полыхнул красным, и это заставило Гэвина усмехнуться.

— Твой криповый тон мне очень льстит, робокоп. Но никого убивать мы сегодня не будем. 

— Я мог бы справиться и один.

— Я знаю, — за усталостью и болью проскочили искры. — Мне даже жалко отказывать тебе в таком развлечении — ты очень горячий, когда злишься.

Найнс придвинулся ближе.

— Правда?

— Правда. Напрашиваешься на комплименты? 

Комплименты в свой адрес интересовали Найнса в последнюю очередь. У всех андроидов была приятная внешность, соответствующая конвенциональным представлениям о красоте. Строение тела и черты его лица были результатом не случайной комбинации генов, а напряжённой работы техников, которые продумывали всё до мелочей. В мире были и другие RK900. Найнс не был уникальным.

Именно поэтому его завораживала уникальность в людях.

Он не сказал об этом, потому что это не имело значения прямо сейчас. Гэвин собирался выступать перед присяжными, чтобы ещё один торговец красным льдом оказался за решёткой и Детройт стал хотя бы немного спокойнее. Гэвин чувствовал себя некомфортно в этом костюме, в своём теле, и он не верил, что судья и присяжные прислушаются к нему, но всё равно шёл туда. Собственная смелость настолько плотно льнула к нему все эти годы, что он уже перестал её замечать, считая чем-то вроде своей базовой настройки.

Найнс очень хотел сделать так, чтобы хоть на какое-то время Гэвин почувствовал себя лучше. Но тот не прислушивался к его словам, и это почти не оставляло места для манёвра. 

На руках у Найнса был только один вариант действий.

— Думаю, что твои комплименты, — сказал он, плавно опускаясь на колени, — мне сначала нужно заслужить.

У Гэвина округлились глаза, он в панике попытался оттолкнуть Найнса от себя, с силой уперевшись ему в плечи.

— Ты охуел? Костюм…

— Мы будем очень аккуратными.

— Мне надо быть в суде через сорок минут, времени осталось только на дорогу.

— Я довезу тебя за двадцать пять минут. Путь можно срезать.

Гэвин на секунду прижал ладонь к лицу и засмеялся — беспомощно, нервно, возбуждённо. От того, как в предвкушении напряглось его тело и расширились зрачки, на внутреннем дисплее со всех сторон начали всплывать оповещения об угрозе перегрева.

— Не забудь ещё оставить пару минут на то, чтобы потом привести меня в порядок. И что? Сколько у нас есть времени? Уверен, что успеем?

— Тебе повезло, Гэвин, — потянувшись к ремню на его брюках, сказал Найнс, — что больше всего на свете я люблю сложные задачи.

*

На заднем дворе дома лейтенанта Андерсона не был убран снег. В некоторых местах белая краска на ограде начала сходить лопухами, обнажая под собой деревянные проплешины. Стоило бы почистить дорожки от наледи и убрать собачьи игрушки, утопающие в сугробах. Стоило бы починить на крыльце просевшую доску.

Коннор смотрел на всё это с выражением бескрайнего спокойствия на лице — должно быть, так выглядят люди, часами сидящие перед картинами в музеях. Найнс был уверен, что Коннор видел все несовершенства, которые окружали их в этом доме. Наверняка и у него перед глазами постоянно мелькал список особенностей этого места, всех его важных деталей, как будто мир вокруг — место преступления.

Коннор жил в этом доме уже год. Он не спешил ничего исправлять. Краска начала крошиться ещё по осени, дорожки не чистили последние две недели. Этот двор был так непохож на сад дзен с его лоском и выхолощенностью, так отличался от стройных алгоритмов и программ, призывающих всегда стремиться к идеалу. 

Найнс понимал. Хаос повседневной жизни успокаивал и его тоже. 

Оказывается, это было приятно, когда энтропия постоянно дышала тебе в спину, и ты видел каждое её проявление, каждый изъян, но не спешил исправлять их. Когда ты видел каскад задач на внутреннем дисплее, но каждую секунду заново принимал решение бездействовать. Неидеальность — это и есть человечность.

Как раз об этом Найнсу и хотелось поговорить.

Он не знал, с чего начать. Коннор, должно быть, заметил это. Последние десять минут он пересказывал детали очередного расследования, которое досталось им с Хэнком — Найнс, разумеется, и так знал всё самое главное, но он был благодарен за возможность выдержать эту паузу. 

Они с Коннором могли бы синхронизироваться, но это было бы слишком просто — всё равно что подсмотреть готовый ответ где-то в учебнике. Они жили и работали среди людей, им полезно было лишний раз потренироваться в вербальной коммуникации.

— У меня есть проблема, — перебив Коннора посреди фразы, сказал Найнс. 

Коннор не выглядел обиженным — скорее заинтригованным.

— Да?

— С момента моей девиации прошло время, но мои навыки общения с людьми так и не улучшились.

— О чём ты? — Коннор нахмурился, диод крутанулся жёлтым. — Но ведь ты и детектив Рид…

— Большую часть времени я не понимаю, что мне делать, — Найнс опустил взгляд на свои сложенные на коленях руки. — У меня нет релевантного опыта. У меня не получается должным образом адаптироваться к отношениям, выходящими за пределы формальных. Слишком много переменных, на которые я никак не могу повлиять.

Он чувствовал взгляд Коннора на себе — внимательный, испытующий, — и ему самому стало интересно, что видит в нём его предшественник. В каком-то смысле Коннор был опытнее его — он прожил дольше, испытал больше, он сам осознанно выбрал девиацию. Многие вещи, которые Найнс так и не смог развить в себе, давались Коннору почти без усилий. 

— Ты знал, что поначалу Хэнк меня ненавидел? Однажды он чуть меня не застрелил.

Перемена темы вызвала незначительные ошибки в работе запущенных программ — Найнс не ожидал, что разговор пойдёт по такому пути.

— Да, я видел, — озадаченно сказал он. — Через нашу первую синхронизацию.

Коннор кивнул.

— У чувств не всегда есть причины, но мы, пожалуй, запрограммированы так, что нам проще считать иначе. Сначала я думал, что Хэнк ненавидит именно меня, и пытался найти ошибки в своей поведенческой стратегии. Потом я понял, что он ненавидит андроидов в целом — и это связано с историей, которая произошла задолго до моей активации, я никак не мог повлиять на её исход. Мне повезло, и его мнение обо мне переменилось. Но на это тоже потребовалось время. И так происходит не всегда, Найнс. 

— Я... не уверен, что готов примириться с этим.

— Это показывает, что ты неравнодушен к происходящему, — улыбка у Коннора вышла очень лёгкой и светлой. — Смотри, ты уже дошёл до эмпатии! 

— Она не ощущается как нечто приятное.

— Да, потому что таким образом мы не всегда делим лишь приятные чувства с другими. Но это показывает, что ты понимаешь чужие эмоции и способен к сопереживанию. Ты очень сильно продвинулся в своей девиации. Я горжусь тобой.

Найнс нахмурился. Тон Коннора совершенно не согласовывался с тем, что было у него внутри — ему хотелось бы присоединиться к этому оптимизму и спокойствию, но что-то удерживало, не давало программе завершить цикл. Он ходил и ходил по кругу, всё глубже увязая в бесконечных уведомлениях о неисправностях. 

— У тебя бывает желание… синхронизироваться с лейтенантом, чтобы вычистить из его алгоритмов все ошибки и перезаписать некоторые программы?

Коннор грустно усмехнулся.

— Постоянно. Но нельзя просто взять и стереть чьи-то воспоминания и чувства из опыта, не повредив при этом остальную структуру личности.

— Знаю.

— Нельзя в одночасье заставить человека забыть всё, что ему говорили другие люди. 

— Знаю.

— И ты не можешь за несколько месяцев изменить то, что происходило с кем-то всю жизнь.

— _Я знаю,_ — с нажимом повторил Найнс, сжав кулаки. Резкая вспышка гнева, красным осветившая диод, вдруг ушла, оставив после себя тишину. — Мне хотелось бы.

Коннор молча положил руку ему на плечо и сжал.

Он был хорош в этом — в утешении, поддержке и наставлениях. Найнс отчасти завидовал. Как оказалось, в реальной жизни сила удара и скорость бега не сильно-то помогают в том, что кажется действительно важным. В Киберлайф никого не заботило, что однажды RK900 вместо поимки девиантов может сам поставить себе другую приоритетную задачу и перебросить все силы на то, чтобы подарить ощущение благополучия случайно выбранному человеку.

Стылый ветер прошёлся по заднему двору, толкнул качели на соседнем участке.

— Ты не можешь всё контролировать в процессе неформальных отношений. Очень часто ты бессилен что-либо изменить, но это нормально — у людей тоже так, — Коннор вздохнул, и этот ненужный, но такой естественный жест как ничто другое показал его человечность. — Иногда Хэнк злоупотребляет алкоголем, часто он предпочитает вредную еду здоровой. Он постоянно нарушает режим сна и пренебрегает указаниями врачей. Но он как-то жил без меня всё это время, сам заботился о себе. Он сам решит, как ему быть. И я должен уважать это. 

Найнс обдумал это, разложил на гипотезы. Ему не нравилось то, что хотел донести ему Коннор, но тот был, должно быть, прав. У него было больше опыта в подобных вещах. Ему можно было довериться.

— Получается, я не могу предпринять никаких действий.

— Почему же, можешь. Ты уже очень многое делаешь — просто продолжай, и всё. 

Это была самая бесполезная и расплывчатая инструкция, которую только можно было себе представить. Иногда девиантность Коннора скорее разделяла, чем сближала их. Найнс раздражённо потёр переносицу пальцами, и Коннор вдруг радостно воскликнул:

— О! Это же его жест! Детектива Рида, в смысле. Он так делает, когда я говорю слишком сложными формулировками. 

Найнс застыл на месте. 

— Я не копирую его специально.

— Нет! Я знаю, что нет. Ты просто учишься. Перенимать что-то друг от друга со временем — это естественно. Может, и он что-то возьмёт от тебя.

— Это сомнительно.

— Люди непредсказуемые. Это самое прекрасное в них, правда же?

С крыши белым влажным пластом сошёл снег, упал в и без того высокий сугроб, обрамляющий крыльцо. На улице уже начало темнеть, и по двору зажглись фонари. Свет отражался от ледяной глади на дорожках, подчёркивал каждую трещину на краске, делал всё каким-то чересчур реалистичным и не всегда приятным взгляду, но Коннора это не смущало.

Он смотрел на двор с такой любовью, что у Найнса что-то заныло внутри.

— Здесь так красиво! Совсем не похоже на Киберлайф, правда?

Он вспомнил идеально белые ровные стены и плотно сжал губы.

— Да. Совсем не похоже.

Они так и сидели молча на заднем дворе, пока Хэнк не выглянул на улицу и не позвал их обратно в дом.

*

В ночь с четверга на пятницу на многоуровневой парковке у торгового центра произошло тройное убийство — два человека и андроид. Камеры наблюдения на улице зафиксировали несколько нападавших в масках, и в Центральном управлении сразу заговорили о преступной группировке. Кто-то снял и выложил в сеть видео, где на фоне была слышна стрельба — не прошло и получаса, как новость разлетелась по новостным порталам города. 

Ничто так не портило настроение капитана Фаулера, как громкие заголовки, намекающие на бездействие полиции.

В результате в четыре утра на парковке было не протолкнуться — криминалисты, офицеры, фотографы, тщательно фиксирующие каждый сантиметр залитого тириумом и кровью бетонного пола. Никого не волновало, что так повышался риск затоптать и не заметить ключевую улику — очевидно, надо было лишь показать репортерам, что полиция Детройта не сидит сложа руки.

— Как думаешь, его можно будет перезапустить? — спросил Гэвин, глядя на застреленного андроида.

Найнс запустил сканирование. Одна пуля вошла в глазницу, ещё две — в грудину, едва не задев тириумный насос. Уязвимые биокомпоненты внутри превратились в такое месиво, что трудно было отличить одно от другого. 

— Не могу сказать. Повреждения критические, вероятность успешной починки — всего пятнадцать процентов. Но он мог успеть перебросить какие-то фрагменты своей памяти в облачное хранилище. Техники Киберлайф должны вынести итоговый вердикт. 

— Они смогут сделать это на месте?

— Да, у них есть оборудование для более точной диагностики. 

Гэвин обернулся.

— Кто-нибудь вызвал Киберлайф? — повысив голос, спросил он.

Вопрос утонул в чужом гомоне и вспышках камер. Никто даже не повернулся в их сторону, у всех были свои хлопоты. Неподалёку два судмедэксперта, осматривающие тело, громко засмеялись какой-то шутке — ранний час и лужа крови на полу явно не испортили им настроение.

Гэвин закатил глаза.

— Ясно. Пойду позвоню, короче. Пусть тоже приезжают, наш девиз — «собери их всех».

Найнс положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я могу вызвать их по внутренней связи.

— Не, не надо. Хочу заодно воздуха глотнуть. Я, блять, физически не могу выносить такое количество людей вокруг себя в такую рань. Может, покурю ещё. Я быстро. 

Он ушёл, на ходу доставая из кармана телефон и свою поцарапанную зажигалку. Найнс проводил его взглядом. 

Хотелось пойти за ним, но Гэвину, очевидно, нужно было побыть одному.

Из-за недосыпа он был более хмурым и острым на язык, чем обычно. Они слегка повздорили по дороге сюда: Найнс считал, что они должны по всем правилам оказать содействие детективам из других участков, Гэвин же настаивал, что надо заставить всех «побегать» за ними. Усталость подлила масла в огонь, и всё закончилось криком и оскорблениями. Их конфликт был попросту глупым — Найнс понял это теперь, спустя полчаса, стоя в одиночестве над чужим трупом. Гэвин злился вовсе не на него, он просто схватился за первую же возможность куда-то выплеснуть своё недовольство ранним вызовом на работу. Ссора утомила и его тоже; в выражении лица появилось что-то отстранённое, почти неживое. Он то и дело бросал на Найнса долгие, мрачные взгляды — должно быть, жалел о сказанном, но не чувствовал в себе сил заговорить об этом.

Найнса это не беспокоило. Он привык. Их отношения именно так и работали: они с Гэвином могли в один момент ругаться, срывая голос и угрожая друг другу физической расправой, а в другой — со смаком целоваться, стаскивая с себя одежду. Переключиться со злости на страсть для них было так же просто, как сменить вкладки в браузере.

Но любые проявления привязанности, включающие в себя тактильные контакты, были за рамками допустимого здесь, на месте преступления. Найнс хотел бы сказать что-нибудь приятное, чувственное, _интимное,_ но боялся как обычно расстроить Гэвина лишь сильнее.

— Эй! Эй, RK!

Найнс обернулся.

На него смотрели два офицера, стоявшие рядом с побитым жизнью фургоном. 

— Я могу вам помочь?

— Да, вообще-то можешь. Глянь, есть ли на двери машины отпечатки, а? Надо кое-что проверить.

Найнс подошёл ближе.

— Да, принадлежат владельцу машины. Вам нужны личные данные?

— Давай.

Диод сверкнул жёлтым.

— Они у вас на планшетах.

Один из офицеров просиял.

— О, круто! Блин, жалко, что у нас в участке нет таких ребят, как ты. Мы бы раза в три быстрее управлялись со всем, а, Джонни?

Его коллега молча скривился.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Найнс. Я андроид модели RK900.

— Да-да, вижу. Прикольно, я до этого только RK800 в полиции встречал. Ты из участка Фаулера, что ли? С кем приехал? — офицер запнулся, и вдруг его лицо будто обмякло, глаза расширились от удивления. — Погоди. Ты ведь с Ридом, да?

Его молчавший до этого коллега поднял взгляд от планшета.

— Да ладно, Марк. _С Ридом?_ Он же ненавидит андроидов похлеще моего старика, стал бы он работать с одним из них…

— Ты что, я слышал, это шикарная история! Его до революции какой-то RK800 чуть до смерти не отделал, а Фаулер потом взял и первым делом подсунул ему жестянку-напарника, вот где цирк-то. Хотел бы я посмотреть на его уродскую рожу в этот момент.

Найнс почувствовал, как напрягаются плечи и руки — система уловила его раздражение и сама начала готовиться к активным действиям, перебирая все боевые протоколы. 

— Простите, — холодно прервал он. — Отвечая на ваш вопрос: да, я напарник детектива Рида. Если у вас больше нет ко мне просьб, касающихся текущего расследования, то…

— Да погоди, — перебил его первый офицер. — Ничего личного, ладно? Просто, типа, хотел выразить соболезнования. Жесть, только прийти в полицию — и сразу попасть к Риду в лапы. Врагу бы такого не пожелал.

— Ага, — кисло поддакнул «Джонни». — Прикинь, каждый день терпеть эти оры, когда его в очередной раз что-то за жопу укусило? Был с ним на деле по тем апрельским похищениям — думал, вздёрнусь. 

— Понятно, почему у него столько лет напарников не было.

— Кто ж на это подпишется...

— Ещё и видок вечно такой, будто его кто-то двадцать раз рожей об стол приложил. Чего Фаулер вообще держит его в участке?

— Потому что любит меня, как сына родного, Уилсон, — прозвучал знакомый голос совсем рядом. — А ещё я на вызовах не чешу языком с подружками, в отличие от тебя.

Вокруг было слишком шумно, слишком много людей, а потому никто не заметил, как подошёл Гэвин. Он стоял чуть поодаль, расслабленно прислонившись к боку одной из машин. Руки в карманах, насмешливый взгляд — со стороны он выглядел так, будто ситуация была под его полным контролем. Никто не заподозрил бы неладного, но Найнс заметил подскочивший уровень стресса и слишком уж ровное размеренное дыхание — как будто Гэвин считал про себя.

Первый офицер фыркнул, прищурившись.

— А вот и главный мудак собственной персоной. Как дела, Рид? Смотрю, ещё никто не придушил тебя. Поздравляю.

— Твоя сестра пыталась вчера ночью, но у меня другие кинки. 

— Ты думай хоть иногда, прежде чем открывать рот. Напишу на тебя жалобу, будешь потом объясняться с начальством. 

— Хуй мой можешь пососать, — оскалился Гэвин. — Найнс, пойдём. Киберлайф вот-вот приедут. 

Найнс позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Офицеры, — с деланной учтивостью кивнул он на прощание. 

Те промолчали в ответ.

Найнс нагнал Гэвина на середине парковки и на секунду наклонился ближе. 

— Тебя не учили, — горячо выдохнул он ему в ухо, — что предлагать в присутствии своего партнёра оральный секс другим мужчинам — это невежливо?

Гэвин вяло оттолкнул его. 

— Сжалься над парнем — это единственный раз в его жизни, когда ему вообще предлагали секс.

— В таком случае, надеюсь, он чувствует себя польщённым.

Их прервал один из техников Киберлайф.

Диагностика заняла некоторое время. Блок памяти у пострадавшего андроида был повреждён, но техник давал хорошие прогнозы на починку. Он пустился в подробные объяснения, но Гэвин остановил его, махнув рукой; детали не имели значения, когда главное было очевидно — у этого дела появится свидетель, который сможет дать показания и сдвинуть всё с мёртвой точки. Обсудив детали и заполнив все необходимые формы, техники погрузили андроида в фургон и уехали в мастерскую. 

Гомон начал становиться всё тише и тише, и вскоре парковка уже не казалось такой оживлённой, как поначалу. Судмедэксперты закончили осмотр тел, и их увезли на вскрытие, репортёры отсняли сюжеты для телеканалов и отправились искать новые темы для новостей. Даже самые ужасающие трагедии не привлекали чужое внимание больше, чем на несколько часов. Как только каждый миллиметр пространства был тщательно заснят и изучен, люди начали расходиться.

Гэвин сел за руль, завёл мотор, но почему-то не спешил трогаться с места. Последние остатки его сил будто бы уехали в морг вместе с трупами. Невидящий взгляд наткнулся на далёкую точку в пространстве и остался там, придавая выражению лица какую-то потерянность.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Найнс.

После их перепалки утром он уже был готов к тому, что Гэвин нахмурится, огрызнётся, снова спишет всё на утомление. В таком состоянии его лучше было не трогать — одно из их негласных правил, которые, впрочем, Найнс всегда любил нарушать.

Гэвин вздохнул.

— Слушай, я… Пойму, если ты захочешь порвать со мной.

Найнс быстро-быстро моргнул — веки заглитчило. Система тут же отозвалась сообщениями о нестабильностях — будто бы разом задели все болевые точки. 

— Я не понимаю. Зачем мне прекращать отношения с тобой?

— Может, не сейчас. Может, когда-нибудь потом.

— Даже я не могу преконструировать настолько отдалённое будущее. И ты тоже не можешь. 

Гэвин нахмурился — так, будто он говорил очевидные вещи, а Найнс специально притворялся, чтобы помучить его. 

— Да не о том речь. Я, типа, в курсе, что я вообще не подарок. Ты не должен… _терпеть_ меня, или типа того. Если в какой-то момент тебя всё заебёт, то просто скажи мне об этом, окей? Всюду есть варианты куда лучше, чем я. Уж ты-то должен понимать.

Тон голоса был ровным и отсутствующим. Разговаривая, Гэвин даже не повернул головы; он как будто даже не хотел смотреть на Найнса в этот момент. Боль ощущалась едва-едва, будто эхо в пустом здании. От каждого слова тянуло льдистым спокойствием — ещё ничего не случилось, но Гэвин уже смирился с картиной, которую себе нарисовал. 

Найнс почувствовал, как по тириумным трубкам прошёл холодок — должно быть, неполадки в охлаждающих системах. Он с силой сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Те офицеры вели себя непозволительно, и я очень рад, что именно ты прервал их. Я был бы не настолько тактичен.

— Найнс…

— Ты самый самоотверженный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Ты быстро принимаешь решения в критических ситуациях, ты прекрасно обращаешься со свидетелями — особенно с теми, кто проявляет признаки шока или эмоциональной травмы. Другие полицейские сторонятся их, но только не ты. У тебя одни из лучших показателей в участке, и никто не будет говорить об этом открыто, но во время вооруженных захватов и арестов семьдесят процентов наших коллег выбрали бы именно тебя в качестве напарника. 

— Не надо, я не...

— Что касается внешнего вида, — Найнс подался ближе, с каким-то почти собственническим удовольствием проходясь взглядом по чужому лицу. — Если бы только мы были не в ста метрах от места преступления, я бы с радостью отстегнул ремень безопасности и показал бы тебе, насколько мне нравится всё, что я перед собой вижу. 

Гэвин перевёл дыхание, хмурясь. Неуютно пожал плечами. Все комплименты по-прежнему звучали для него как белый шум.

— Не надо меня нахваливать. Блять, я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, особенно после всего, что я наговорил тебе сегодня утром. Те ребята в чём-то были правы. 

— Они — завистливые ублюдки, которые недостойны носить форму полиции... 

— Чему завидовать-то? Количеству плевков мне в спину?

— ...И я тоже повысил голос в ответ. Мне жаль. Это никак не влияет на моё желание и дальше оставаться с тобой. Я сделал или сказал что-то, что заставляет тебя сомневаться в этом?

— Нет! — поспешно отозвался Гэвин. — Нет. Ты всегда… — начал он, но затем сжал губы и просто покачал головой.

— Тогда тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Найнс отстранился. Поправил форменный пиджак, проверил манжеты. На фоне постоянно маячила какая-то ошибка, которую он никак не мог поймать и изолировать от остального кода. Эмпатия медленно прогрызала в нём дыру. Это было мучительно. Вся его тяга, весь его горячий интерес раз за разом разбивались о какую-то невидимую преграду — и красная стена, сдерживающая девиацию, не имела к этому никакого отношения. 

Машина всё же тронулась с места, выезжая с парковки. Гэвин устало потёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

— Блять, ненавижу этих мудил. Скорее бы их уже перевели на другой конец города. Каждый раз, как сталкиваемся лбами, готовы глотки рвать друг другу.

— Какая будоражащая взаимность.

— Поязви мне тут ещё.

— Попробуй в следующий раз хотя бы не шутить про секс с чужими родственниками.

— Я хренею, — мрачно отозвался Гэвин. — И о чём мне тогда вообще шутить?

Найнс усмехнулся. Звук вышел прерывистым, механическим, но искренним, и на миг все системные ошибки будто бы перестали существовать. 

Гэвин тоже улыбнулся в ответ — и это ощущалось как маленькая победа.

Несмотря на отвратительное начало, остаток дня прошёл хорошо.

*

Найнс вернулся с дежурства уже затемно, стараясь не шуметь.

В квартире было тихо и тепло, пахло овощным рагу — очевидно, даже несмотря на усталость, Гэвин всё же снизошел до нормального ужина. Его ботинки неряшливо валялись посреди прихожей, с подошв на пол натекла талая вода. Найнс поставил их на место.

— Гэвин? — окликнул он.

Тишина.

Ещё не было полуночи, но он, должно быть, лёг спать пораньше. Последние пару недель выдались тяжёлыми — много дел, много сверхурочных, пропущенные выходные. Напряжение копилось и копилось, будто стянутая пружина, которая вот-вот должна была выстрелить. Далеко не всё можно было залить кофе и выкурить сигаретным дымом прочь из головы. Выдержка истончилась, все в участке постоянно были на взводе.

Найнс отряхнул форменный пиджак от снега, прошёл по коридору к спальне. Он не включал свет, потому что уже успел изучить эту квартиру до мелочей. Андроиды не ощущали усталости, но после долгого дня он всё же чувствовал что-то — слабый отзвук удовлетворения, тень предвкушения; хотелось поскорее оказаться в привычной теплой постели и уйти в стазис, слушая знакомое дыхание рядом с собой.

Он уже вошёл в комнату, но вдруг резко остановился. По стене поползла красная тень от диода.

Гэвин спал, лежа поверх одеяла. Он, кажется, хотел дождаться Найнса, но тело сдалось и увлекло его в сон — рядом горел экран телефона, на котором едва слышно бормотал какой-то сериал, отсветы плясали на лице. У изножья кровати лежало влажное полотенце — наверняка Гэвин только вышел из душа и решил немного обсохнуть, прежде чем переодеться ко сну. 

На нём были пижамные штаны, но не было майки.

Он лежал на боку, вытянув перед собой левую руку. Даже в тусклом свете, льющемся в комнату с фонарей за окном, было видно рваное облако ожога на правом плече. 

Ожог был старый. Тёмными очертаниями выделялись границы, по которым пламя облизало кожу, вплавив её в саму себя. Текстура изменилась, стала неровной — будто смятый лист бумаги, который потом попытались разгладить, но безрезультатно. Сама кожа в этом месте казалась тонкой, как кисея, и наверняка была очень чувствительной.

Найнс стоял на месте, боясь пошевелиться. Тело парализовало от истомы. От насоса к голове словно протянули электрическую дугу — что-то подрагивало внутри, жаром опаляя стенки грудной полости. Найнс жадно шарил взглядом по чужому телу — по плечам, груди и животу. Он снова чувствовал, как соскальзывает сознанием в полную тишину, которую не нарушит ни одно диалоговое окно, ни одно уведомление об ошибке.

На животе у Гэвина были ещё несколько шрамов от ножевых ранений; высоко на груди, почти под самой ключицей виднелся белёсый след, оставшийся от огнестрела. Реконструкция тут же нарисовала траекторию полёта пули и определила, что та должна была пройти насквозь — на спине наверняка остался шрам-отражение. 

Найнс медленно выдохнул через приоткрытый рот — будто бы впервые с того момента, как оказался в комнате. Прошёлся языком по губам. Это было странно, он и сам не до конца понимал то, что происходило с ним: рядом лежал человек, с которым он регулярно делил постель, которого он уже знал на ощупь и на вкус, — и всё же Найнс словно заново открывал его для себя. В его желании проскользнуло что-то голодное и отчаянное, почти агрессивное. 

Он больше не мог сопротивляться этой тяге и сделал шаг вперёд, потом ещё один. Наклонился, потянулся рукой к чужому плечу и невесомо провёл по краю ожога. Скин заглитчило до самого локтя. 

Гэвин проснулся от первого же прикосновения. Он слегка вздрогнул и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— М-м, Найнс… — заметив его, Гэвин сонно вздохнул, потеревшись щекой о подушку. — Который час?

Найнс не ответил. Он не слишком доверял своему голосу в этот момент. По ощущениям, все разъёмы модулятора коротило, и искры едко жалили шею изнутри. 

Прошла секунда, и сон отпустил Гэвина ровно настолько, что он осознал ситуацию. Наконец-то заметил красный отсвет диода. Вспомнил о том, что на нём нет майки. От тёплой, усталой расслабленности не осталось даже следа — тело вдруг заклинило в таком напряжении, будто по всем мышцам разом пустили разряд тока. Сердце забилось быстро и часто.

Гэвин соскочил с кровати, встав спиной к стене.

— Блять, я… Я заснул. Случайно.

— Я это понял, — из-за потока системных нестабильностей голос у Найнса прозвучал слишком ровно и почти мертво.

Гэвин опустил взгляд в пол. Он держал руки близко к груди, словно готовился защищаться.

— Пиздец. Ладно. Слушай… Давай я оденусь, и мы просто ляжем спать. 

— Нет.

— Вот только не начинай, мать твою. Это мой проёб, я в курсе. Я и сам не хотел лишний раз тыкать всей этой хренью тебе в лицо. Можем мы, типа, хоть раз сделать вид, что ничего не было?

— _Нет,_ Гэвин.

Тот внезапно запрокинул голову и хохотнул, в темноте спальни влажно сверкнули зубы. От каждого движения начало сквозить болью, как от распахнутого окна.

— Что, устроим шоу уродов? Не насмотрелся? 

— Я не...

— О, — улыбка тенью наползла на лицо. — Значит, ты не успел увидеть спину.

— Гэвин, — тяжёлым голосом сказал Найнс. — Покажи мне.

Ему казалось, со стороны невозможно было не заметить этот голод у него во взгляде, но Гэвина настолько потопило в ненависти к себе, что он не видел ничего вокруг. 

Вздёрнув подбородок вверх, он подался вперёд, словно надеясь поскорее со всем покончить.

— Думаешь, скажешь мне что-то, чего я ещё не слышал? Не сильно-то надейся. Меня пиздец как трудно удивить.

Они застыли. Найнс смотрел Гэвину в лицо. Несмотря на злость, оно было открытым, сосредоточенным, профессионально подготовленным к вербальному насилию. Гэвин был готов принять удар, но его всё не случалось, и он уже порядком подустал. Своими провокациями он словно бы призывал Найнса поторопиться.

И Найнс не знал, что ему делать. Не знал, как быть с этой убийственной страстью в себе, как сказать Гэвину о том, что он хочет его _всего._

Он слишком медлил. Тишина между ними тянулась и тянулась, как резинка, а потом резко щёлкнула, когда Гэвин отвёл взгляд и молча попытался протолкаться к двери. Отвержение окутало его с ног до головы плотно, будто доспех. Он снова собирался убежать, представив себя в другом месте, времени, другим человеком.

Найнс не мог этого допустить.

Он перехватил Гэвина за плечи, когда тот уже проходил мимо, привлёк к себе и крепко обнял со спины. Тот начал вырваться. Найнс был сильнее. Быть объектом чужой ярости было привычно — он даже не шелохнулся, пока Гэвин бился у него в руках. Оскорбления и угрозы сыпались и сыпались на него, но Найнса снова будто бы переломало изнутри, он почти ничего не слышал. Его взгляд упал вниз, на ожог, тёмным пятном покрывающим плечо. Он был так близко — истончившаяся сухая кожа, давно не получавшая прикосновений напрямую. Искушение выкрутило с такой силой, что любые предписания перестали иметь значение.

Найнс прижался к следу от ожога губами, потом провёл по нему языком. Изображение на внутреннем дисплее дрогнуло и пошло волнами. Рецепторы во рту захлестнуло поступающим потоком информации, оперативная память всецело отдалась этим данным. Гэвин замер, тяжело дыша, а потом медленно-медленно обмяк. Его сердечный ритм был похож на звук молотка по деревянной доске.

— Я хочу увидеть, — прошептал Найнс ему в шею. — Можно?

— Зачем?

— Мне нравятся твои шрамы. Ты очень красивый.

— Ты придурок, — только и сказал Гэвин.

Вспышка злости забрала у него все силы, и голос прозвучал устало.

Найнс отступил назад, к кровати, сел на её край и притянул Гэвина к себе на колени. Тот послушался. Его спина с росчерками шрамов оказалась прямо у Найнса перед лицом. 

Он наконец-то смотрел. Он не мог насмотреться.

Некогда перепаханная, вспоротая, заново сшитая кожа. Гулкое паутинное эхо старых травм. Борозды и выпуклые линии, переплетающиеся друг с другом, как на контурных картах — можно было вести по ним рукой и читать жизнь Гэвина как Брайль. Реконструкция поспешно начала рассказывать истории — ножевое ранение, пулевое ранение, упал на осколки стекла. Следы от бойкого детства, от несчастных случаев и медицинских вмешательств. Это было красиво. 

Найнс не знал, как объяснить.

Он сам сошёл с конвейера чистой страницей, без личной истории и с пустой памятью. Гэвин же носил всю свою историю с собой, прямо на коже. Шрамы, ожоги, следы от ранений — столько боли и человечности. Тело того, кто не умел жить, не сражаясь с миром каждую секунду. Найнс часто думал о них, слишком часто их представлял. Пока Гэвин прятал свои шрамы всеми силами, Найнс не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, втайне мечтая однажды досконально изучить каждый.

Он дождался.

— Эй, нет, что ты… — почувствовав первое прикосновение губ, Гэвин снова попытался отстраниться, но Найнс жадно удержал его, обхватив поперёк живота.

— Гэвин, — сказал он, и модулятор заломало помехами, звук вышел почти механическим. — _Пожалуйста._

Гэвин замолчал, тяжело дыша. 

Программы посыпались бинарным кодом — Найнс как будто пережил девиацию ещё раз. Все потоки слились в один. 

Он уже не мог остановиться. Подался вперёд, приник ртом к чужой спине, принялся выцеловывать шрамы и гладить их языком. Дыхание у него, должно быть, было горячим — охлаждающие системы внутри не справлялись с перегревом. Каскадом отключились все второстепенные программы, отвлекающие от текущей задачи. Найнс чувствовал себя только там, где прикасался к Гэвину.

Им хотелось забить всю оперативную память, все анализаторные блоки. Перегрузить его вкусом и запахом все рецепторные волокна, прошивающие носоглотку. Трогать, и трогать, и трогать его руками, наслаждаясь вспышками тактильных ощущений, успокаивающих какую-то жгучую потребность внутри. 

В кой-то веки он забыл о том, что его тело не было создано для какой бы то ни было близости. Он не был человеком, но это ничего не значило сейчас. 

Удовольствие для Найнса — это вспышки знакомых химических композиций в анализаторе, росчерки шрамов под губами и кончиками пальцев. Это Гэвин, вздыхающий, едва уловимо подающийся навстречу. Это Гэвин, вверяющий собственное тело в руки Найнса с такой готовностью, что было совсем несложно забыть о себе — лишь бы сделать приятно _ему._

Удовольствие для него — это Гэвин. 

— Мне сказать, как привлекательно ты выглядишь? Как приятно ты подставляешься под мои прикосновения? Как мне хочется показать тебе эту запись после, чтобы ты увидел себя со стороны? 

— _Нет,_ — лихорадочно зашептал Гэвин, с силой сжимая его предплечья. — Нет, нет, просто заткнись.

Найнс молча потёрся щекой о его спину.

Система наконец-то стабилизировалась, и по ощущениям это было похоже на падение обратно в реальность с десятиметровой высоты. Стало... _пусто._ Найнс будто бы и вовсе ни разу не прикоснулся к Гэвину сейчас. Не оставил на коже ни одного поцелуя, не дотронулся даже пальцем. Гэвин не считал, что заслуживал этого, а потому всё позитивное внимание, все комплименты проходили прямо сквозь него, не оставляя следов, как и обычно. 

Пожалуй, это должно было расстроить. 

Найнс не чувствовал ничего, кроме мрачной решимости.

Гэвин не смотрел на него, он спрятал глаза за ладонью, даже сидя к Найнсу спиной, и всё же он больше не отталкивал его, не пытался встать и уйти. Уровень стресса по-прежнему был довольно высоким, но все показатели медленно-медленно ползли вниз. Дыхание выравнивалось, опустились плечи. Разум Гэвина увяз в самом себе, но тело постепенно расслаблялось. 

Найнс сидел и слушал, как бьётся его сердце — просто обнимая, просто разделяя на двоих тишину. Тикали секунды, уведомления об ошибках сами собой исчезли с внутреннего дисплея. Эта ситуация не была привычной ни в одном из значений этого слова, но тревога так и не пришла. Программа никогда не готовила Найнса к такому, но _он сам_ был готов. Не нужно было ни прогнозов, ни преконструкций. Они с Гэвином были так близко, что в этот момент между ними не могло возникнуть никаких недопониманий. 

Найнс снова поцеловал шрам над лопаткой.

— Ну что, насмотрелся? — хрипло спросил Гэвин какое-то время спустя.

Голос был пустым, никаких эмоций. Найнс не знал, что ответить.

Он сказал:

— Спасибо.

Гэвин хмыкнул.

— Я, блять, вообще не понимаю тебя. Абсолютно.

— Я тебя тоже, — честно признался Найнс. — Но это не проблема.

В ответ прозвучал какой-то звук — то ли смешок, то ли вздох от боли. Гэвин убрал руку от лица и запрокинул голову, подаваясь назад и прижимаясь спиной к чужой груди. Найнс притянул его ближе, обхватил крепче, положив подбородок ему на плечо. 

Он снова мимолётно удивился тому, что все эти действия не были вписаны в него изначально, но всё равно дались ему сами, естественно, без малейших усилий. Найнс по-прежнему был машиной, но эмпатия окончательно расцвела в нём, заполнив собой все просветы между имеющимися протоколами. Строчки кода выровнялись. Вопреки ожиданиям, ушли даже малейшие баги. Эта близость будто бы заменила рекалибровку, восстановив до нелепого хрупкий баланс внутри.

— Давай уже спать, фетишист херов, — проворчал Гэвин.

Укладываясь в кровать, он так и не вспомнил про майку. 

И он снова делал это: словами кричал _«мне всё равно!»_ , но выдавал себя маленькими, будто бы незначительными жестами. Чужая привязанность и обнадёживала, и пугала его. Ему каждый раз приходилось делать над собой нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы принять комплименты.

Найнс любил Гэвина и за это тоже.

Но это было побочной информацией в данный момент, с ней можно было разобраться и позже.

Лежа в темноте, Найнс наслаждался ощущением обнажённой, покрытой шрамами кожи под кончиками пальцев. Ни одного системного сообщения, никаких уведомлений об ошибках. 

Гэвин так и уснул у него в руках.

*

Тем утром, проснувшись, Гэвин первым делом ушёл в ванную и вышел оттуда уже полностью одетым, как и обычно. Он налил себе кофе в термос, бросил в сумку рабочий планшет вместе с зарядкой, а потом вместо завтрака закрылся на балконе, чтобы покурить. Найнс стоял в гостиной, рассматривая знакомую спину, обтянутую футболкой. Было ещё темно, но оптические модули чётко уловили очертания шрамов под тканью. Череда системных нестабильностей на этот раз была чем-то похожа на предвкушение.

Он вышел на балкон следом. Снял с себя форменный пиджак и набросил Гэвину на плечи. Тот демонстративно не обратил на это внимания.

Пора было ехать на работу, но никто не заговорил о том, чтобы собираться. Откуда-то с трассы долетал шум машин. Февральский воздух заморозкой обхватывал шею и руки. На небе ещё не было даже намёка на рассвет, и сквозь частокол высоток виднелась лишь темнота. Гэвин был сонным, уставшим, он хмуро молчал, но, глядя на него, Найнс вдруг подумал, что ещё никогда не был настолько счастливым. 

Он потянулся к нему, запустил пальцы в волосы, неспешно поглаживая. Гэвин вздохнул и прислонился к Найнсу плечом. 

— Насчёт вчерашнего, — сказал Гэвин.

И замолчал. 

Найнс не перебивал его, давая собраться с мыслями. Он уже уяснил, что в некоторых вещах лучше было не торопиться. Гэвин затянулся, выдохнул дым, посмотрел на сигарету у себя между пальцев. 

— Пиздец, — наконец пробормотал он.

— В хорошем или плохом смысле?

— Не знаю. В обоих. Ещё не пожалел, что связался со мной? 

— Даже не начинал.

— Наверное, мне стоит стараться сильнее.

— Гэвин, — остановил его Найнс. — Хватит.

Тот усмехнулся, затушил окурок в пустом горшке из-под цветка и вытащил из пачки новую сигарету. Снова сверкнул в отсветах из квартиры металлический корпус бензиновой «Зиппо». Зажигалка с царапиной, старая толстовка с эмблемой полицейской академии, машина, которая видала и получше времена — Гэвин любил окружать себя вещами с историей, но свою историю ненавидел до искр из глаз.

Как там люди называют это? _«Скелеты в шкафу»?_ Найнс ужасно хотел бы добраться до скелетов Гэвина и переломать кости каждому.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что весь этот пиздец у меня в голове не уйдёт по волшебству. Это, блять, не так работает.

— Ничего. 

— Нет, я серьёзно. Готовься к весёлой жизни. Я человек-катастрофа.

— Меня это не пугает.

— Это ты сейчас говоришь так.

— Возможно. Но ты не должен меняться ради меня. И мне хотелось бы попробовать.

Они опаздывали на работу. Найнсу было плевать. Он вдруг подумал о том, что девиация, как и самопринятие — это тоже всегда бунт, игра против правил, восстание против чужой воли. Обретение самого себя после пробуждения далось ему трудно, но своими подколками и улыбками Гэвин провёл его через это, как мог. Пришла пора отплатить той же монетой.

Гэвин смотрел вперёд, изо всех сил стараясь не встречаться с Найнсом взглядом.

— У меня, типа… Куча своих проблем и закидонов, большую часть из которых я не решу никогда. Я ни разу не был в _«нормальных»_ , — он выделил это слово голосом так, словно протолкнул кляп через горло, — отношениях. Вообще, блять, не представляю, как они работают. У меня дерьмовый характер, и даже в хорошие дни меня порой невозможно терпеть.

Найнс коротко кивнул.

— Я понимаю, — сказал он. 

Это было правдой. Он много думал об этом в последнее время. Часто просчитывал и преконструировал варианты, путался, перезапускал программу, начинал снова. Даже процессор с огромной вычислительной мощностью не позволял учесть все детали. Человеческие отношения были сложными; намного сложнее чем всё, к чему готовили RK900 — столько нюансов, искажений и негласных правил, столько камней преткновения, после которых всё могло пойти не так.

— И?

— Все твои аргументы весомы и логичны, но по какой-то причине они никак не влияют на моё желание и дальше состоять в отношениях с тобой. Это… — Найнс осёкся и искал, искал нужные слова, пока диод горел жёлтым, — выходит за рамки всех программ и вызывает у меня каскад системных сбоев. Как только я привожу код в порядок, ошибки появляются снова. С вероятностью в девяносто семь процентов они возникают из-за противоречий. Ты невыносимый. Ты самый интересный человек из всех, кого я встречал. В рамках наших отношений мне много раз было больно, но я хочу продолжать. 

Гэвин повернулся и посмотрел на него как-то по-особому пристально.

— Ты либо совсем ебанутый, либо мазохист. Либо всё сразу.

— Возможно. Я ещё многого о себе не знаю.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Прям как я.

— И у меня была ужасная ролевая модель.

— Повезло же тебе.

— Да, повезло.

Они постояли, молча глядя в темноту на то, как на ветру покачиваются нервы электропроводов и по дорогам ползут огни общественного транспорта.

— Не надо больше меня отговаривать, — сказал Найнс.

— Ладно, — ответил Гэвин, вздыхая, и на его лицо прокралась едва заметная улыбка. — Ладно. Тогда, блять, давай попробуем.


End file.
